El campamento Akatsukiano
by RikoNohara1234
Summary: Konan, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Hidan y Orochimaru. Nuevamente hacen de las suyas, ahora buscando a el jinchuuriki de 0 colas. ¿Lo encontrarán? ¿en un campamento de verano? Eso sólo lo sabrás si sigues leyendo mi fic y dejas reviews.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGÓ: ''ESTO RECIÉN COMIENZA''

Konan, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan y Kakuzu, están en la sala de juntas, para esperar a su líder; Pain.

El portador del rinnegan, llama a sus subordinados para qué se juntarán para una ''importantisíma reunión''

- ¡LÍDER! - exclamó Kisame y Orochimaru al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Lo esperamós mucho tiempo, líder! ¿Por qué se demoró tanto, líder? - preguntó Orochimaru, fingiendo falsa preocupación.

- Eso no te interesa, estúpido engendro del mal. - espetá el líder, mirando hacía todos los chicos con los ojos abiertos y con su frialdad intacta.

Orochimaru bajá la mirada con un aura depresiva a su al rededor.

- ¿Para qué nos llamáste? - preguntó Hidan.

- ¡TAL VEZ, SE MURIÓ KONAN! - exclamó Kisame, llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

- ¡No, hm! ¡Konan está al lado mío, hm! - responde Deidara, apuntando hacía la peliazul, quien se mantenía serena.

Kisame suelta una suspiración de relajación, aliviado porqué sus pensamientos no se hicieran realidad.

- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi. - ¿Por qué no se quedan callados y escuchan lo qué tiene qué decir el líder?

- Itachi, el único qué da ordenes acá soy yo. Así qué mantente con tú estúpida boca callada ¿entiendes? - espetó Pain, haciendo ojitos con su rinnegan al portador del sharingan.

Itachi traga, muy nervioso.

- Lo qué quería decir es qué...

- ¡¿VAMOS A JUGAR A MORTAL KOMBAT SHIPPUDEN?! - exclamó Tobi, saltando de alegría y interrumpiendo a Pain.

- Uy sí púes sólo tú puedes pensar esas tonterías. - dijo Kakuzu, negando con la cabeza.

- Sí, además a mi no me gustan esos tipos de juegos. - informó Sasori.

- No creo qué a eso alguien lo importe. Acá se hace ''todo lo qué el líder manda'' - dijo Zetsu, imitando la voz de Pain.

- ¿Qué dices, Zetsu? - preguntó Pain, enojado por lo qué acababa de decir su subordinado.

- ¡Nada! - exclamó la parte oscura de Zetsu, nervioso.

- Pero yo quería jugar a MORTAL KOMBAT SHIPPUDEN. - murmuró Tobi, con la mirada bajá.

- No jugaremos a ese tonto juego inservible... haremos otra cosa más ''genial'' - dijo Pain, tratando de qué su voz pareciera ''animada''

- ¿Qué cosa genial quieres qué hagamos, líder genial? - preguntó Orochimaru, emocionado. - ¿acasó podré tener un trío con Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun?

Itachi se esconde atrás de Kisame, con miedo.

- ¡Orochimaru! ¡Nunca pierdes oportunidad para acosar a mi mejor amigo! - gritó Kisame.

Konan pasa adelanté, acompañando a su supuesto novio. Todos se quedán en silenció y le ponen atención a la usuaria del origami.

- Lo qué quiere decir Pain... - dijo Konan, bastante bajo. - ... es qué iremos a un campamento.

- ¿A un campamento? - preguntó Sasori con su ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sí ¿acasó no escuchaste?! - espetó el lado oscuro de Zetsu.

- ¡Ah, qué genial, super genial! - gritó Orochimaru, aplaudiendo energicamente. - ¡En los campamentos geniales, hay muchos chicos geniales y juegos muy geniales y divertidos! ¿Ah qué no es genial?

- ¡Sí! - exclamó Tobi, saltando. - ¡Podré jugar en los juegos inflables y pintarme la cara cómo un payaso!

- ¿Cómo te vas a pintar la cara si llevas una mascara, hm? - pregunta Deidara, con su ceño fruncido.

- ¡Me pintare arriba de la mascara!

- Qué ridiculez. ¿Para qué vamos a ir a un campamento, donde probablemente esté mi tonto hermano menor? - preguntó Itachi.

- Porqué soy el líder y las cosas se hacen cómo yo lo mande. - respondió Pain, cortante. - Y no me importa tú ''tonto hermano menor''

- ¿Sasuke-kun en un campamento? - preguntó Orochimaru con sus ojos llenos de ilusiones. - ¡Eso si qué es una novedad muy genial, podré tener a los hermanos mas guapos y geniales de todo el mundo!

- ¡Orochimaru! ¡No seas pervertido! - exclamó Kisame, apuntó de golpear al sannin.

- ¿Cuandó partiremos, puto líder? - preguntó Hidan.

- Mañana por la mañana...¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE? - contestó Pain, muy enojado.

- ¡N-nada! - dijo Hidan, asustado y sacando su collar de Jashin-sama, encomendándose en voz baja. - Muchas gracias jashin-sama por darme está oportunidad de ir a un campamento donde hayan chicas lindas...

- ¿Qué dices, Hidan? Yo pensé qué tu religión te prohibía ver a chicas guapas. - dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo.

- ¡Nada qué ver, fierro oxidado! - gritó Hidan. - ¡Esa es una blasfemia contra Dios!

- ¡Uy si qué miedo! - exclamó Kakuzu, haciendo ''temblores'' con su cuerpo, bailoteando de manera rara.

- Hidan, Kakuzu, cállense. - espetó Pain. - el único Dios acá soy yo.

- Pain quiere qué alisten sus cosas para qué mañana por la mañana salgan sin ningún retrasó. - dijo Konan.

- Yo todavía me preguntó porqué vamos a un campamento... - susurró Itachi.

- Porqué resivimos información sobre qué hay una jinchuuriki y podemos atraparla si vamos hacía aya. - dijo Konan. - se nos hará más fácil.

- Además podremos descansar... - apuntó Sasori.

- ¡Yosh! - gritó Tobi, con muchas ganas. - ¡Senpai, senpai! ¡Vamós a arreglar nuestras cositas para mañana estar ready!

- ¿Qué significa ready, Tobi, hm? Siempre dices palabras raras, hm. - declaró Deidara, confuso por la palabra extraña qué había utilizado su compañero.

- Hay Deidara-senpai... deberías aprender ingles... - murmuró Tobi, llevándose a rastras a su senpai.

- Itachi ¿por qué no vamos a mi pieza y arreglamos nuestras cosas, para estar listos mañana por la mañana? Itachi... - dijo Orochimaru, haciendo cara pervertida.

- ESO ES RIDÍCULO. JAMÁS ARREGLARÍA NADA CONTIGO.- gritó Itachi, asustado y a la vez alterado.

- ¡Eres un pervertido Orochimaru! ¡Jamás te cansáras de molestar a mi querido amigo! - exclamó Kisame, haciendo un despreció y yéndose hasta la pieza.

- ¡Sólo le estaba ofreciendo a Itachi qué arreglaramos las cosas juntos, sólo eso! ¡No deverías molestarte tanto Kisame, Itachi no es tú novio, sólo es tú amigo! ¡sólo eso! - espetó el sannin, con lágrimas en sus ojos, viendo desaparecer a su amor imposible y al amigo de su amor imposible.

- Orochimaru ¿sabes cuando Itachi se enamorára de tí? - dijo Kakuzu, con intensiones de molestar a el sannin.

- ¿Cuandó Itachi se enamorara de mí? ¿Cuandó? - preguntó Orochimaru.

- ¡EL DÍA DEL #&#&! - gritó Kakuzu, riendo y yéndose corriendo.

Orochimaru bajá su cabeza con un aura depresiva peor qué el de recién. Sasori se acerca a el y lo abraza por el hombro.

- Lo siento Orochimaru... Creo qué la vida es así. - murmuró el pelirojo, apiadándose de la serpiente.

- ¡No hace falta recordarmelo! ¡No hace falta recordarmelo! - gritó el sannin, abrazando con fuerza a el Akasuna.

- ¡Dejen de abrazarse! ¡Parecen gays! ¡wakala! - gritó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

- ¡Cállate tonto! ¡Deja de decir tonterías tontas, es mi condición sexual, tonto! - exclamó Orochimaru.

- Mejor vamos. - dijo Zetsu, yéndose del lugar.

* * *

Hola chicas, muchas no me conocen pero yo sí a ustedes...

Okno. Bueno esté es el prologo de mi otro fic, nuevamente Akatsukis. En esté fic se ven casi los mismos caracteres que tenía en el otro (Una alocada aventura de los Akatsukis) donde irán a un campamento y habrán muchas mas aventuras y muchos más capítulos.

Habrán competencias, peleas, travesuras, bailes, fiestas, etc. Pero tengan por seguro qué cada capítulo será muy largo.

Otra cosita; NECESITO 4 CHICAS, QUÉ ME MANDEN SUS OC Y EL CHICO QUÉ QUIEREN QUÉ SEA SU NOVIO.

Están disponibles estos: Tobi, Hidan, Deidara y Sasori.

Habrá una segunda temporada donde también habrá más personajes nuevos y originales, esperó qué les haya gustado el prologo y manden reviews.

NO TE VAYAS SIN MANDAR UNO PLZ.

Cualquier critica o algo ustedes saben. Un besito y nos vemos en el otro capítulo, donde espero qué salgan todas las chicas qué eh pedido.

BYE.


	2. CALLA Y CONDUCE'

CAPÍTULO 1: ''CALLA Y CONDUCE''

Konan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, Orochimaru, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu y Pain estaban a las afuera de un gran camión para irse ya a el campamento de verano por la gran misión qué el líder había ordenado. La cosa era qué, eran las 3:30 am de la mañana. Ninguno de los ninjas habían dormido bien y tampoco ninguno había pensado qué se levantarán tan temprano.

- ¡Wow, Itachi-san, tienes las ojeras mas marcadas! - exclamó Tobi, sorprendido. Al parecer el enmascarado tenía bastante energía.

- Pero así se ve mas guapo Itachi, con las ojeras marcadas se ve más guapeton, por qué las ojeras son mas guapas. - dijo Orochimaru, perversamente.

Al parecer a Kisame se le fue el sueño y abrío sus ojos, mirando exasperado al sannin, quién se mantenía con la lengua afuera. Itachi se pone detrás de Kisame, asustado.

- ¡Orochimaru, deberías aprender a no ser tan pervertido! - exclamó, trazando una línea con su pies en la tierra, haciendo entender qué ese era territorio de el y nadie más.

- Algunas veces pienso qué Kisame es el verdadero novio de Itachi... - murmuró Sasori, mirando fijamente al par.

- ESO ES RIDÍCULO. Kisame solamente es mi tonto compañero. - respondió Itachi, ofendido

A Kisame se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Yo te considero mi mejor amigo y tú me consideras... ¿tú compañero, tú, tú tonto compañero? - músito es espadachín, conteniéndose.

- También eres mi amigo. - dijo Itachi, tratando de enmendar su reciente error.

- NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR NUNCA MÁS. - exclamó Kisame, entrando con su maleta hacía el camión, y haciendo un berrinche a manos de Zetsu.

- ¡No seas llorón! - exclamó el caníbal, siendo dominado por su parte oscura.

Itachi abre sus ojos y se da cuenta qué está sólo, y si está sólo probablemente Orochimaru querría atentar contra el, y si Orochimaru querría atentar contra el, estaría gravemente en problemas. El azabache entra al camión con miedo.

- Espera Itachi. - dijo Pain, haciendo qué el azabache se detuviera.

- ¿Hmp?

- Tú conduce.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿PERO POR QUÉ YO? - preguntó el azabache, alterado.

- No me contradigas lo qué yo ordenó, maldito asesino. - espetó Pain. Itachi entre cierra sus ojos y suspira, tratando de tranquilizarse. - calla y conduce.

Ese era su límite. El azabache buscó entre sus bolsillos sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' para tranquilizar sus nervios. Efectivamente las encontró y muy nervioso y tiritón toma unas cuantas. suspira y asiente, mientras los presentes lo miran con cara de; ''¿Qué coño está haciendo?''

- ¿Besamestazona hm? - preguntó confuso Deidara, con un tic en su ceja.

- ¡Cochino de mierda! - gritó Hidan, apuntando a Deidara cómo si hubiera dicho la peor blasfemia del mundo. - ¡Rezare por tú maldita alma, inundada de pervertidos pensamientos!

Hidan saca su collar de Jashin-sama y reza en silencio.

- Señor Jashin, perdona a está rubia de todo pecado por favor, se qué es malo rezar antes de las 7 am, pero era urgencia... Perdona a Pain por ser tan mandón, no tiene la culpa de qué sea una persona tan amargada...Perdona a Konan por ser tan callada, perdona a Kisame por ser tan dramático, perdonamos a todos... ¡OH SEÑOR JASHIN!

- ¿Pero yo qué dije, hm? - se preguntó Deidara.

- Hidan, cállate y deja de decir tonterías. - espetó Pain.

- NO ES MI culpa ser tan sentimental. - Kisame gritos desde el interior.

Itachi se sube al camión y se va al asiento del conductor, listo para manejar. Aun qué el azabache parece angustiado y nervioso, ya qué activa su Sharingan, lo desactiva, activa su Sharingan y luego su Mangenkyu sharingan, mira hacía todos lados y hace muecas extrañas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Itachi, se ve muy raro, Itachi? - dijo Orochimaru, preocupado.

- ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA ITACHI! - exclamó Kisame, histérico. Pain se sube al asiento del copiloto y Konan hacía atrás, con los chicos.

- Conduce, ser inservible. - espetó el líder. Itachi cierra sus ojos y medita, tratando de no salirse de control. - Ahora.

- YA LO SE, ES RIDÍCULO QUÉ ME LO ESTES DICIENDO TODO EL TIEMPO. - exclamó Itachi, fuera de sí.

- ¿Quién te crees tú, microbio, para gritarme de esa manera? - preguntó Pain, con su ceño fruncido.

Konan, es la única qué se da cuenta qué es lo qué le pasa a Itachi y para qué sus vidas no corran peligro en estás últimas 8 horas de viaje, sale del camión y golpea la ventana de Itachi despacio. El azabache abre sus ojos y mira a la peliazul con extrañeza.

- Ellos Manejo. - El DIJO kunoichi, Con Calma. El dolor es la exaltación y reojo Mira del Konan.

- Yo quiero qué maneje Itachi. - espetó el líder, con la sangre en la cabeza. Konan abré la puerta y ignora a su amado. - KONAN, NO OSES DE IGNORARME.

- No te estoy ignorando. - apuntó la peliazul. - Sólo qué me preocupa qué Itachi, por falta de sueño choque en el camino.

- Eso es ridículo. Eh estado días sin dormir. - dijo el azabache.

- No importa. Yo quiero conducir. - espetó la kunoichi.

Kakuzu grita por detrás, escuchando atentamente la conversación de esos tres.

- UY SI PÚES, KONAN SE QUIERE IR ADELANTE PARA PASARLE LOS CAMBIOS A PAIN. - gritó con tono de burla en su voz. Se escuchan reírse Hidan, Deidara y Sasori.

- Kakuzu, cállate. - Pincho Dolor, sonrojado inesperadamente. - La próxima vez que Burles de mi, has de ser severamente castigado.

- Itachi, puedes bajarte. - indicó Konan, dándole un hueco al azabache. Itachi se baja y luego sube hacía atrás, rápidamente y se sienta al lado de Deidara. Konan sube al camión y empieza a conducir.

Habían pasado aproximadamente 1 hora desde qué Konan estaba conduciendo y los únicos qué estaban despierto eran: Deidara, Tobi, Pain y Konan.

El enmascarado mantenía despierto a su senpai, contándole historias absurdas sobre su infancia, mientras el rubio trataba por todos los medios dormirse.

- ¡Senpai, no te quedes dormido aún, qué la historia viene en la mejor parte! - exclamaba Tobi, tomando por los hombros a Deidara y moviendo enérgicamente.

- Tobi, hm, estoy cansado... ¿por qué no me cuentas tus estúpidas historias mañana, hm? - preguntó Deidara, rendido en el sueño.

- Púes porqué mañana se me irá la inspiración qué tengo para contar historias... - respondió el enmascarado.

- Anda y cuéntaselas a Pain, hm. - indicó el rubio.

Pain escucha y gira su cabeza cómo el exorcista.

- No me interfieras en tus responsabilidades, tonta rubia oxigenada - Escupió el líder.

Deidara, abre sus ojos completamente, al escuchar tal palabrota de su líder.

- ¡Primero qué nada, Tobi no es mi responsabilidad, hm! ¡Segundó, no soy mujer para qué me llamen rubia, hm! ¡Y tercero, mi rubio es natural! - gritó el rubio, histérico. - ¡HUM! - concluyó, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para gritarme de esa manera, bacteria incompetente? Cállate y escucha las estúpidas historias de Tobi. -dijo Pain

- ¿QUÉ? HM, NO ES JUSTO, HM.

- NO ME HABLES DE JUSTICIA. PRIMERO CONOCE EL DOLOR. - dijo Pain, con hartazó.

A causa de los gritos, Kakuzu y Hidan se despiertan con mal humor. El aficionado al dinero, bosteza, a plena cara de Hidan.

- ¡WAKALA! ¡TIENES UN TUFO PEOR QUÉ EL DE KISAME! - exclamó Hidan, tapando su nariz.

- ¡Eso es porqué recién estoy levantándome! - gritó Kakuzu, irritado.

- Cayense, van a despertar a todos con sus gritos. - dijo Pain.

- ¡Que bueno, tengo a mas gente para qué escuchen mi historia! - exclamó Tobi, aplaudiendo feliz.

Hidan, Kakuzu y Deidara ponen los ojos blancos.

- Yo no quiero escuchar tus estúpidas historias. - murmuró Hidan.

- Nadie quiere escucharlas... - músito Kakuzu.

- Nadie, hm. - Deidara acuerdo.

Horas después los chicos se despiertan, faltaban aproximadamente 2 horas para qué el largo viaje terminara, obviamente todos estaban muy aburridos porqué nadie planteaba un tema bueno para conversar, el único qué se mantenía hablando era Tobi.

- y por eso es que soy virgen. - concluyó el enmascarado, cruzándose de brazos y satisfecho por haber estado 5 horas hablando seguido. Ni si quiera te puedes imaginar cómo estaba Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu.

De repente, Sasori tuvo un buen tema de conversación.

- Nunca había escuchado el jinchuuriki de 0 colas. Qué tontería. - dijo el pelirojo. Todos se miran entre sí, muy de acuerdo por lo qué había dicho el Akasuna.

- Es verdad, hm. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Danna, hm. - dijo Deidara, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- TAL VEZ ES UNA TRAMPA. - gritó Kisame.

- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi. - Siempre dramatizas Kisame.

- CÁLLATE, NO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO ITACHI.

- ¡Dejen de pelearse ustedes dos! - gritó Zetsu, en su faceta oscura.

- Eso es algo extraño. Un jinchuriki de 0 colas ex extraño y no debería tener tanto poder, es extraño... - dijo Orochimaru, imaginándose al biju.

- Además estando en un estúpido campamento de verano.. - dijo Hidan.

- ¡Pero eso es bueno, Hidan-senpai! ¡Podremos jugar, ir a fiesta, cumpleaños con payasos, piñatas! ¡Eso está re cuate! - gritó Tobi, quién -aparte de Orochimaru- era el único animado de todos.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡A mi me encanta los niños, son muy encantadores! - exclamó el sannin, apoyando al enmascarado.

- Sólo porqué te los violas ¿verdad? - dijo Kakuzu.

- CLARO QUÉ NO HARÍA ESA TONTERÍA TAN TONTA. NO SEAS TONTO KAKUZU, ESO SERÍA MUY TONTO DE MI PARTE. YO SÓLO QUIERO SU SANGRE, NO SU ALMA. - gritó Orochimaru, ofendido.

- PERVERTIDO. - gritó Kisame. - ERES UN PERVERSO HOMBRE, TÚ ALMA ESTÁ INUNDADA DE MALES. - el ninja de la niebla se dirige a Hidan. - Hidan, por favor, hacele un exorcismo a está persona mala.

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí ahora. Nunca eh pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Orochimaru, desde la última vez qué Pain nos castigo pero... sí estoy más cerca de el, con sus actuales pensamientos, me contagiara y estaré perdido. - dijo Kisame, asustado.

- Qué tontería. Mejor qué hagan esa cosa cuando lleguemos. - dijo Sasori. - acá no porqué el líder se enojara.

Pain al escuchar su sinónimo, se da vuelta y mira de reojo a Sasori.

- ¿Qué tengo qué ver yo en tus estúpidos asuntos? - espetó el pelinaranjo.

- No son mis asuntos, son los asuntos de Hidan y Orochimaru. - respondió el pelirojo, sin ni si quiera asustarse.

- Aún así, no te eh dado la satisfacción para usar mi nombre en tú boca. - contrarrestó Pain.

- No use tú nombre, use la palabra ''Líder'' - respondió Sasori.

Pain estalla.

- NO ME RESPONDAS PORQUÉ SOY UN DIOS, Y TE PUEDO ROMPER A PEDAZOS TÚ ESTÚPIDA MARIONETA, IMBÉCIL. - gritó Pain, con varias venas marcadas en la frente.

Sasori se calla. 1 hora después, los chicos cantan ''Paradise'' de Coldplay al unísono, cómo si estuvieran completamente volados.

- I dream of para-para-paradise, hm  
Para-para-paradise, hm  
Para-para-paradise, hm  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh. hm

De repente, Konan frena el camión, haciendo qué los chicos chocaran con fuerza con los asientos de adelante.

- ¡HM! - gritó Deidara, golpeándose la nariz con fuerza. - ¿Qué fue eso, hm?

Orochimaru mira a Deidara cómo una presa.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, hm?

- Tienes sangre en tú nariz, tienes sangre... - susurró Orochimaru, peor qué Edwar Cullen en la película ''Escrúpulo'' cuando ve a Fella, entrar en la sala de clases.

En cámara lenta, se puede apreciar qué el sannin salta con ansias asesinas hacía Deidara, mientras un Kisame heróe se interpone en el camino y le pega una patada en el vientre a Orochimaru, haciendo qué esté volara hacía la parte delantera del camión, justo donde estaba Pain y Konan, rompiendo el parabrisas.

- ¡ME SALVASTE MI VIDA, HM! ¡GRACIAS KISAME, HM! - gritó Deidara, aliviado, limpiándose la sangre de su nariz.

- Pero rompíste el vidrio. - dijo Itachi.

- ¡Estúpido, ahora Pain nos matara! - exclamó la parte oscura de Zetsu.

- Qué tontería, mejor hubieras dejado qué Orochimaru matara a Deidara. - apuntó Sasori.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICES DANNA, HM!? - exclamó Deidara, con los ojos llorosos.

Kakuzu mira con extrañeza a Hidan, al ver qué el peliblanco rezaba en silencio.

- Jashin-sama, protege a este fiel subordinado para qué Pain no me mate...

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, rezando a tú Dios? - preguntó el aficionado al dinero.

- ¡KAKUZU, CÁLLATE! - exclamó Hidan. - Oh, oh, mira hay viene el líder.

Pain, se baja de la parte delantera del camión y abre la puerta trasera.

- ¿QUIÉN FUE EL ESTÚPIDO QUÉ ROMPÍO EL VIDRIO?

- ¡Fue, fue... Itachi! - mintió Tobi, apuntando hacía el azabache.

- ¿QUÉ? CLARO QUÉ NO, ESO ES RIDÍCULO. FUE KISAME. - exclamó Itachi, irritado.

Kisame se mantiene con la cara llena de susto, al darse cuenta de el error qué había cometido.

- FUE PARA SALVARLE LA VIDA A DEIDARA. - se excusó.

- LA VIDA DE Deidara vale menos que el parabrisas. - Grito Pain, a punto de golpear a Kisame.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo. - dijo Kakuzu.

- Todo lo qué te interesa es el dinero ¿verdad? - preguntó Hidan, con su ceño fruncido. - Mejor rezare por Kisame... Jashin-sama, protege a Kisame de todo mal, aguardado en tú trono de oro y plata, apiadate de el..

- HIDAN ¿CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUÉ REPETIR QUÉ EL ÚNICO DIOS ACÁ SOY YO? - espetó Pain, irritado.

De repente, sale Konan muy enojada hasta la parte trasera del camión, está con su florsita de origami rota, su pelo enmarañado y su capa hecha tira.

- QUIEN FUE EL ESTÚPIDO IMBÉCIL QUÉ LE PEGO UNA PATADA AL #&#& DE OROCHIMARU. - exclamó la kunoichi, con los ojos blancos. Pain, Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Hidan y Kakuzu se sorprenden por el inusual mal humor de la novia del líder.

- FUE KISAMEEEEEEEEE. - Grito Tobi, sollozando.

- ¡Tobi, eres un sapión! - gritó Kisame, preocupado por su futuro.

De repente toda la sala se llena de un silención incomodo, y Deidara decide hacer una pregunta.

- ¿Donde está Orochimaru, hm? - preguntó el rubio.

- Este A MUCHOS kilometros de ACA, # & # & # & # &. - Gritó Konan, histerica. - ¡POR TÚ CULPA TENDREMOS QUÉ BUSCARLOS #&#&#!

- NO FUE MI CULPA, ADEMÁS TU FRENASTE INESPERADAMENTE Y POR ESO FUE QUÉ DEIDARA SE GOLPEO, LE SALÍO SANGRE DE NARÍZ Y OROCHIMARU LO QUIZÓ MATAR. - exclamó el ninja de la niebla.

Konan se queda reflexionando. Suspira y asiente.

- Tengo tres noticias para ustedes. - dijo la kunoichi, más tranquila. Todos ponen los ojos blanco por el cambio de humor de la peliazul.

- ¿Tsundere? - músito la parte clara de Zetsu.

- Konan, el único que da noticias acá soy yo. - espeta el líder.

- CÁLLATE, #&#&#&#&#&. - gritó Konan. - DEJA QUÉ HABLE POR ALGUNA VEZ EN MI #&#& VIDA. - exclamó Konan, nuevamente en su mal humor.

- ¡Ella ...! - Exclamó Kakuzu, riéndose.

Pain se calla y baja la mirada con un aura depresiva. En mucho tiempo, Konan no había estado tan enojada.

- Todas son malas. - anunció la kunoichi, volviendo a su tono natural de voz.

- ¡La buena, la buena! - exclamó Tobi, aplaudiendo.

- ¡Tobi ¿acaso no escuchaste?! - espetó Zetsu. - ¡No hay buena!

- ¡Entonces la más buena de todas! - gritó el enmascarado, lleno de jubilo.

- Está bien... La primera es qué necesitamos sacarnos nuestras capas para qué no nos descubran.

- Eso ya lo había pensando. - dijo Itachi, sacando su capa. - Pero no se porqué no quise hablar.

- Ah, se me había olvidado qué Itachi es el sabelotodo del grupo. - dijo Kakuzu, sacando su capa y dejándola de lado.

- Sólo tienes envidia, ya qué a pesar de qué tienes más de 100 años, no sabes nada de nada. - dijo Hidan, imitando a sus compañeros.

- SOLAMENTE TENGO 60 AÑOS. - exclamó Kakuzu. - YA QUISIERAS ESTAR ASÍ DE BIEN A MI EDAD.

- Soy inmortal, puto viejo de mierda. - apuntó Hidan.

Los chicos se sacan sus capas por completo, incluyendo a Konan.

- La Segunda es QUÉ Kisame tendras un castigo. - DIJO Konan, mirando de reojo al espadachín.

- NO ES JUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - gritó Kisame, frunciendo el seño y poniendo una cara de desesperación.

- Estarás todo el día arriba de el camión. - dijo Konan. Pain se sorprende por lo bruta qué sería su novia. El líder no puede evitar qué sus ojos brillen, le toma la manos a la kunoichi con romanticismo.

- ¡No hagan eso adelante de nosotros! - exclamó Zetsu oscuro.

- Amo tu frialdad... - músito el líder, perdido en los ojos de Konan.

- Sueltame. - Espeto Konan.

Pain la suelta, más enamorado qué nunca.

- La tercera es qué nos quedamos en pana. - dijo la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué significa ''quedamos en pana'' hm? - preguntó Deidara.

- Qué tontería, pero aún así yo no sé. - dijo Sasori, de acuerdo a la pregunta.

- Itachi debe saber. Cómo es el qué sabe todo... - murmuró Kakuzu.

- Eso es ridículo. Aun qué no me creas, no se qué significa esa palabra vulgar. - dijo Itachi.

- Yo tengo un hablar vulgar, aun así no se qué significa esa mierda. - dijo Hidan, con su ceño fruncido.

- ''QUEDAR EN PANA'' SIGNIFICA QUEDAR SIN VENSINA. PARADOS EN MEDIO DE LA NADA #&#&#&#&. - exclamó la kunoichi.

- ¿De Donde sacaste esa palabra tan extraña? - Pregunto Pain.

- Es qué cuando era más pequeña, yo me juntaba con un chico, y ese chico era super cool para hablar, entonces, me enseño esas palabras... Al parecer era chileno. - dijo la kunoichi.

- ¿Qué significa, cool, hm? - preguntó Deidara.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Deidara-senpai, deberías aprender ingles! ¡Está decidido, te enseñare a hablar en ingles ahora mismo! - Tobi sienta a Deidara al final del carro, saca un libro gigante, qué dice ''Aprende ingles en un día''

- ¿Y cómo lo haremos para buscar vensina? - preguntó Zetsu.

- En unos 5 kilómetros más haya, hay una vensinera. - dijo Konan. - Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori, ustedes tres irán hacía haya y de paso traen de vuelta a Orochimaru.

- ¿Entonces es verdad qué Kisame lo mando a kilómetros mas haya? - preguntó Hidan con su ceño fruncido.

- Sí. Algunas veces pienso qué Kisame es un jinchuuriki. - dijo Pain.

- SOLO QUERÍA SALVAR A MI COMPAÑERO. - se excusó el espadachín.

- El parabrisas está quebrado... - dijo Konan.

- No me digas. - DIJO Kakuzu, aire sarcasmo.

- KAKUZU, CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS. - gritó Konan. - Y cómo está quebrado, lamentablemente tenemos qué romperlo todo para así ver bien. Así qué Itachi, tú te encargarás de eso.

- ¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI YO NO LO QUEBRE! ¡FUE MI TONTO COMPAÑERO! - gritó Itachi, alterado.

- SÓLO HAZLO Y NO RECLAMOS #&#&#&#&. - gritó Konan.

Itachi, nuevamente con los nervios de punta, saca de su bolsillo sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'', y toma algunas, con su mano tiritona y los ojos girando de Sharingan a normal, de normal a Sharingan y de Sharingan a Mangenkyu sharingan.

- Hmp. - asintió, yendo hasta fuera y cogiendo una piedra, para empezar su trabajo.

- Chicos, si no vuelven en 5 horas más, estarán muertos. - dijo Pain, a Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan.

- ¡Vamos! - gritaron los tres, empezando con su gran caminata.

Horas después, los únicos qué quedaban en el camión era, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Tobi, Deidara y los dos Zetsu. Deidara y Tobi estaban aprendiendo ingles, Pain y Konan estaban hablando entre ellos dos de un tal ''Nagato'' Kisame estaba arriba del camión, resiviendo todo el sol acosta de transpiración y por último Itachi estaba al sol también, sin playera y quebrando los vidriesitos del parabrisas, cumpliendo con su trabajo.

Muchas veces pasaban carros con chicas, qué le gritaban por lo sexy qué se veía. Aun que para decir verdad era así, el azabache estaba lleno de transpiración, su coleta desordenada y mostrando todos su abdominales. Kisame creía qué, sí Orochimaru hubiera estado hay le hubiera dado un ataque.

- MIJITO RICOOOOOO! - gritaron, desde un carro rosado, qué había pasado por hay.

- ¡HAY QUE VULGARES! ¡APUESTO QUÉ SON CHILENAS! ¡ESAS CHILENAS ESTÁN INUNDANDO EL MUNDO SHINNOBI! - gritó Kisame.

- Eso es ridículo. - dijo Itachi. Luego se callan por unos minutos e Itachi decide hablar para reconciliarse con su amigo. - Se qué esto sonara ridículo, pero no quiero estar enojado contigo.

Los ojos de Kisame brillan al sol.

- ¿Hablas enserio, Itachi? - preguntó el ninja. - POR ESO TE QUIERO, QUERIDO AMIGO. SIN TI YO NO SOY NADA. NUNCA MÁS QUIERO ENOJARME CONTIGO POR TONTERIAS, PORQUÉ ERES MI UNICO Y MI MEJOR AMIGO. SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS EN LAS BUENAS Y LAS MALAS...

Y de inmediato Itachi se arrepiente de haberse disculpado.

* * *

Habían pasado 30 minutos desde qué Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan habían estado caminado y apenas había recorrido 1 kilómetro. Los chicos estaban muy cansados, aparte no comieron casi nada.

- Me gustaría ver algún día a Pain en estas condiciones... - dijo Kakuzu, apenas caminando.

- Qué tontería, pero te apoyo. - dijo Sasori, secando su transpiración.

- Jashin-sama, dame fuerzas para seguir con este viaje, te prometo qué si me das fuerza yo me enterrare un cuchillo en mi #&#&. - murmuró Hidan. Kakuzu y Sasori lo miran con asco.

- ¿Estas bien, Hidan? - preguntó el pelirojo, asustado.

- No te preocupes, Hidan siempre es así... - dijo Kakuzu. - siempre delira con su estúpido Dios.

- NO TE burles DE MI DIOS, Kakuzu, eres un idiota, Oxidado FIERRO, galleta Aneja. - Grito Hidan, ofendido.

- TÚ ESTÚPIDO DIOS NO EXISTE, LANGUETIADO DE VACA. - gritó Kakuzu, burlándose por el peinado de su compañero.

- MI PEINADO ESTÁ A LA MODA. NO CÓMO EL TUYO QUÉ PASO HACE 100 AÑOS ATRÁS.

- UY SI PÚES CÓMO SI ME IMPORTARÁ. - gritó Kakuzu.

- Chicos, no peleen por tonterías. - dijo Sasori. Pasan algunos minutos, y a lo fondo de la carretera se puede ver la silueta de una mujerzuela, mostrando su pierna y con un cartel qué dice ''Help me, plz''

- ¿Ese es Orochimaru? - preguntó Kakuzu, con su ceño fruncido.

Los chicos caminan más deprisa, para asegurarse de qué fuera el sannin. Luego, al estar un poco más cerca, Hidan y Kakuzu se ríen a carcajadas, al ver qué, Orochimaru mostraba sus piernas completamente depiladas a lo carros. Muchos de estos paraban de vez en cuando, pero cuando se daban cuenta de qué era un hombre, aceleraban y llenaban de polvo al sannin.

- JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAA, UY SI Pues, Ahora Orochimaru es OROCHIPUTA. - Grito Kakuzu, sin dejar de reírse.

- JAJAJAJAJAA, AHORA LA CAGASTE OROCHIMARU. CUANDO PAIN SE ENTERE DE QUÉ TRATASTE DE ESCAPARTE, TE MATÁRA Y MORIRAS SIENDO VIRGEN. - exclamó Hidan, riéndose en el suelo con Kakuzu.

- ¡Tontos! ¡Eh estado esperando más de una hora y ustedes no habían llegado, por eso está fue mi última opción! ¡Aun qué suene tonto, yo no trataba de escaparme, si no llegar más pronto al campamento! - se excusó el sannin.

- Esa es una excusa barata. Además, era obvio qué nadie te iba a llevar si estaba en esas fachas, Orochimaru. - dijo Sasori, quién era el único qué se mantenía serio.

- AUN QUÉ OROCHIMARU TUVIERA UNA MASCARA EN LA CARA, NADIE NUNCA JAMÁS LO LLEVARÁ A ALGUNA PARTE. JAJAJAJA. - gritó Kakuzu, con dolor de estomago.

- ES QUÉ OROCHIMARU ESTÁN FEO, QUÉ CUANDO PASAR POR LA CALLE, TE GRITAN ''FEO'' JAJAJAJAJA. - prosiguió Hidan.

- UY SI PÚES, CÓMO SI LE GRITARAN ''LINDO'' JAJAJAJAJ. - gritó Kakuzu, con lágrimillas en sus ojos.

- ¡Cállense, sólo estaba tratando de sobrevivir! ¡Sólo eso, sólo eso! - sollozó el sannin, bajando su falda.

- Se le pedirá que acompañe En busca vensina. - DIJO Sasori.

Habían recorrido 5 kilómetros y se podía ver desde lo lejos una vensinera bastante pequeña, donde se podían ver algunas personas caminando tontamete, cómo si fueran zombies.

- ¡Haya es, por fin, por fin! - gritó Orochimaru con jubilo. - ¡Podremos terminar con está tortura por fin!

- PERO NO TRAGIMOS DINERO. - gritó Hidan. Sasori, Hidan y Orochimaru mirán a Kakuzu con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Qué me miran así?

- Tú siempre andas con dinero. - dijo Sasori.

- ¿Ya y?

- Prestanos dinero.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - gritó Kakuzu, mirando exasperado a los chicos. - JAMÁS LE PRESTARÍA DINERO A TU PERSONA.

- ¡Sólo es un poquito, nada más, sólo eso! - exclamó Orochimaru.

- Soy capaz de robar hasta, pero prestarles dinero a ustedes... ESTARÍA BASTANTE MAL DE LA CABEZA. - gritó el aficionado al dinero.

- ¿Robar, eh? - murmuró Hidan.

* * *

Tenían los preparativos listos, después qué a Kakuzu se le ocurriera esa ''magnifica'' idea, los chicos tenían todo preparado.

Orochimaru sería el qué distrajera al vendedor, mientras Kakuzu, Hidan y Sasori robarían vensina. El sannin se acercá al vendedor, quién es raro. Tiene sus ojos rojos, sus pupilas dilatadas y su color de piel algo extraño.

- Hola, muy buenos días, hola. - dijo Orochimaru, en tono sexy.

- Hola. - dijo el vendedor, con voz de caníbal, casi peor qué la de Zetsu, mirando de reojo a Orochimaru. La serpiente traga nerviosa.

- ¿Sabes? Recién me perdí y estoy tratando de buscar un hotel qué se llama ''Te sapo el chupo'' Creo la dueña es chilena ¿sabes? - dijo Orochimaru, mostrando un mapa que Sasori había dibujado.

Mientras Orochimaru distrae al vendedor, Hidan, Kakuzu y Sasori están llenando tarros de vensina, con la cara tapada.

- ...entonces estas perdido... - dijo el vendedor, mientras mucha otra gente aparece detrás de el, con los mismo aspectos físicos. Ojos rojos, pupilas dilatadas y piel rara.

- ... -

- No deberías estar tan solito.. - dijo otro, lamiendose los labios. - acá somos EXTREMADAMENTE CARNIBOROS.

El sannin se asusta, y hace cara horrible.

- NO LES CONVIENE PELEAR CONMIGO. - advirtió el sannin, poniendo pose de pelea.

Sasori, Kakuzu y Hidan terminan su trabajo y se dan cuenta de el lío qué tiene Orochimaru.

- ¿Qué pasa acá, Orochimaru? - preguntó Sasori.

- AL PARECER SON ZOMBIES... - gritó Orochimaru.

- 'El gasto de chakra, corremos! - Hidan grita.

- NO SERÁN CAPAZ DE ESCAPAR, WUAAAAAAAAA. - gritaron los zombies, persiguiendo a los cuatro chicos.

- ESTO SE PARECE A ''THE SHINNOBI WALKING DEAD''! - gritó Kakuzu, corriendo muy deprisa, llevando en sus manos los tarros llenos de vensina.

- ¡Qué tontería. PREOCÚPATE deslizante. - Exclama Sasori.

- Y A MI CASI ME MATAN ESOS TONTOS ZOMBIES, TONTOS. - gritó Orochimaru, corriendo con dificultad a causa de los tacos.

- NO CREO QUÉ A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTE ESO. - dijo Kakuzu, riendo.

* * *

Habían pasado a penas 30 minutos desde qué los chicos habían corrido de los zombies, llegaron a la camioneta, Itachi ya había terminado su trabajo, Kisame estaba durmiendo en el techo, Tobi y Deidara aún seguían con sus clases de ingles y Pain y Konan estaban escuchando música hardcore.

- CORRAN. - gritó Orochimaru. - SASORI, HECHA LA VENSINA PARA CORRER, HAY QUÉ CORRER ANTES QUÉ LOS ZOMBIES CORRAN MAS RÁPIDO QUÉ NOSOTROS. - exclamó Orochimaru, subiéndose a el camión, seguido de Kakuzu y Hidan.

Sasori por lo tanto se fue rápidamente echar vensina.

- ¿KISAME, QUÉ HACES EN EL TECHO? - preguntó Sasori, mientras echaba el liquido.

- lo qué pasa es qué Konan me cast..

- SUBE AL CAMIÓN ANTES DE QUE NOS COMAN LOS ZOMBIES. - Sasori termina de llenar de vensina el auto, y Konan acelera, justamente cuando Kisame y Sasori se disponían a subir.

- CASI ME caigo Konan, TEN CUIDADO. - Kisame exclamar, aferrándose el techo.

- ¿Ah si me importa? # & # & # & # &, Itachi, dame un poco de espacio MIRANDO PARA VER, # & # & # & # & #! - Exclama Konan, Itachi cómo se aferraba viendo que la consulta en caso de que sea parabrisas de vidrio.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡TODAVÍA FALTO YO! - gritó Sasori, subiéndose a el techo junto Kisame.

- TONTOS, ¿QUÉ HICIERON? - exclamó Pain.

- ASUJENTENSE TODOS, PORQUÉ ESTOY RÁPIDA Y FURIOSA. - gritó Konan, apretando el acelerador y partiendo el camión a toda velocidad.

Hola chicas, acá está el primer capítulo de ''El campamento Akatsukiano'' Cómo les prometí, es bastante largo (y a mí parecer) Bien gracioso.

Primero qué nada les quiero agradecer qué hayan visitado mi fic, porqué en realidad una de las cosas qué me encanta es escribir (me pasaría escribiendo, enserio)

Acá se puede ver más o menos el doble carácter de Konan, los celos de Pain, el dramatismo de Kisame, el sarcasmo de Kakuzu, el animo de Sasori, etc.

Esperó qué les guste.

Otro tema qué quería tocar era sobre los OC.

Me llegaron muchos, y elegí a 4 chicas qué creo qué se merecen estar en mi fic. Las qué quedaron afuera pueden participar en la segunda temporada, donde habrán nuevos personajes, tantos ficticios cómo algunos de Naruto.

Acá están las 4 chicas y sus respectivas parejas:

Anonima_Traumada (Tobi)

Dios Santo (Sasori)

Yolandachiku (Hidan)

Blanch2404 (Deidara)

_Lexia Hatake, tú serás un extra, serás la hermana menor de una de los protagonistas. Muchas gracias en querer participar, lo apreció._

Ahora vamos con los revies! *-*

Lexia Hatake: asodjoad, me gustá qué te guste, espero qué sigas leyendo mi fic. Un beso.

Blanch2404: ¡Hola! ¡Buenos días, buenas tardes xd! Y sí, a tú pregunta creo qué era necesario qué este Orochimaru (personalmente lo amó) Ya qué en el fic habrá muchas peleas de Riko (el personaje mío) y el sannin. Así qué lo considere porqué creo qué sería mucho más gracioso.

Anonima_traumada: Lamentablemente Itachi es mío 77' asijdaid, (en esté fic) Qué bueno qué te haya gustado, esperó ver otro de tus reviews.

yolandachiku: ¡Gracias! ¡cuídate también!

Holy van god: Es un gusto tenerte comentando en mi fic ;') aoisdjoasd, se me ocurrió eso del jinchuriki de 0 colas de repente y todavía no le ideo un nombre. Ya vere cómo se llamara el biju. Con lo de las personalidades creo que están muy buenas, por eso la adapte nuevamente (así cómo BIG BROTHER) Y esa broma qué le izo Kakuzu a Orochimaru ajdoads, a mí también me dio mucha risa. Ese Kakuzu... ¡Y alegrate porqué eres una de las elegidas! (chanan!) *se le salen lágrimas* esperó verte en el otro capítulo. Besitos, muack *hace cara pervertida, al estilo Orochimaru*

PD: Las chicas saldrán en el capítulo 2!

PD 2: Las quiero.


	3. EL EQUIPO MAS CONFLICTIVO

¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches! (depende la hora de tu país) ¡Lamento el retrazo :z! Lo qué pasa es que son vacaciones de invierno, y púes eh salido mucho, además la inspiración no estaba conmigo estos últimos días :c.

Este capítulo trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible, ya qué llegan nuevos personajes, y púes la presentación y todo eso.

Sin hacer esperar más vamos con los reviews.

**Lexia Hatake: **En realidad no te preocupes, tal vez salgas algunas veces en los capítulos. Gracias por estar siempre conmigo.

**Holy van: **Me alegra qué te guste, en realidad ese Itachi es todo un loquillo, yo si fuera el no le hubiera pedido disculpas a Kisame, es qué es muy dramático xD. Esa Konan es toda una loquilla, y eso es lo qué mas le gusta a Pain *-*, haha, pero weno... Ese Tobi, siempre cuenta historias extrañas, yo también me pregunto porqué el es virgen aun. The walking dead también me encanta! y púes Akatsuki más aún :B. El libro de ingles solamente lo tiene Tobi, ya veras qué luego se lo pides prestado en el fic xD.

**Ligh Hodel: **Haha, genial. ¡muchas gracias!

**yolandachiku:** Orochimaru es muy pervertido 7¬7, pero ¿que se le puede hacer? LOL, haha, bueno sobre el OC no me pusiste el nombre del personaje, así qué lo adapte y se llamara Saku. Espero qué te guste el nombre.

**Anonima_traumada: **I-TA-CHI-ES-MI-O 7¬7, por lo menos en este fic. Haha, gracias.

**Blanch2404: **¡estaba esperando tú comentario! sinceramente no podría partir el fic sin ningún comentario tuyo :c. Gracias por estar hay 3, besos y saludos desde Chile.

**TheDarcknessMickeangel: **Gracias por tú comentario, en realidad las criticas me sirven para mejorar más.

Mucha gracias nuevamente, por dejar sus reviews. ¡ahora vamos con el capítulo!

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2: ''EL EQUIPO MÁS CONFLICTIVO DEL MUNDO''

Después de qué esos zombies mitad humano persiguieron a Konan y los demás chicos, la peliazul despertó una nueva faceta qué tenía guardado muy en su interior. Llegaron sanos y salvos al campamento donde tuvieron qué dormir en una cabaña, lamentablemente (para Pain) Konan tuvo qué ir a la cabaña de las mujeres, porque no podían dormir mujeres ft hombres.

Era de mañana, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol salía, Kakuzu roncaba, Orochimaru soñaba con Itachi, las manos de Deidara lamían a Zetsu, Pain dormía tranquilamente, Sasori estaba algo despierto, Hidan rezaba en silencio, Tobi dormía entre las sabanas, solamente con calzoncillos y Kisame cuidaba de Itachi, para qué Orochimaru no se lo violara.

En fin, todo estaba muy tranquilo, hasta qué...

TIRINRINRINRINRINNNNN.

Los qué estaban durmiendo, se despertaron exaltados, mirando a todas partes.

- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO? hm. - preguntó Deidara, qué era el más asustado de todos, después de Tobi.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Quién despertó a Tobi?! - exclamó el enmascarado.

- TAL VEZ, SON LADRONES QUÉ NOS QUIERAN CAPTURAR, CRIMINALES. - gritó Kisame, cómo siempre, dramatizando.

- Eso es ridículo. Nosotros somos criminales. - dijo Itachi.

- ¿Quién fue el incompetente qué me despertó? - espetó Pain, mirando hacía a todos lados detenidamente.

- Qué tontería, es obvio qué nos despertaron con querer. - dijo Sasori, rascando sus ojos con fuerza, por la falta de sueño.

De repente, una voz de computadora se hacen sonar en unos parlantes, qué curiosamente estaban en un rincón de la pieza.

- Vayan a el patio por favor. Repito vayan al patio por favor.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó Hidan. - Joder, estaba tan tranquilo, rezando a el señor Jashin-sama.

- Tienen 5 minutos para alistarse. Vayan afuera por favor. Repito vayan afuera por favor. - dijo nuevamente la computadora.

- ¡No es necesario qué lo repitas! - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

- ¿Y el maquillaje, qué hago yo sin mi maquillaje? - preguntó Orochimaru, llevándose las manos hacía su cara.

- Orochimaru, no necesitas maquillaje, después de todo siempre serás feo. - dijo Kakuzu, con intenciones de molestar al sannin.

- ¡Cállate Kakuzu! ¡No es necesario qué me bajes mi autoestima cada vez qué puedas! ¡Tonto! - espetó Orochimaru, con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿Y el peinado? Yo tengo qué alisarme mi hermoso y brillante pelo, hm. - dijo Deidara, preocupado por la ''salud'' de su pelo rubio.

- Eso a nadie le importa rubia. Tú pelo es tan feo cómo Kisame. - dijo Hidan, levantándose de la cama y listo para salir.

- HIDAN, CÁLLATE. ¿POR QUÉ TE EMPEÑAS EN HACERME DAÑO A MI POBRE CORAZÓN? - exclamó Kisame, ofendido y sentimental cómo era de esperar.

- ¡Además no me digas rubia! hm. ¡Yo soy el hombre más hombre de todos! - espetó Deidara, con los ojos blancos.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir Deidara? ¿Quieres decir qué yo no soy hombre? - murmuró Pain.

- No, hm.

- Vayan al patio por favor, vayan al patio por favor. - dijo nuevamente la computadora.

- ¡Ya lo se! - exclamó Zetsu, tirando una zapatilla -De quien sabe quién- al parlante.

Cinco minutos después, Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Orochimaru y Kakuzu, estaban afuera en el patio. Todo era muy lindo, se podía ver una piscina y muchos globos blancos, rosados y celestes adentro de ella, mientras qué en un muro había un cartel con letras blancas qué decía: ''Welcome''

- ¿Qué significa Welcome? hm. - preguntó dos veces Deidara.

- ¡Senpai ¿pero ayer no le pase ese librito?! - exclamó Tobi, con algo de hartazó.

- Sí,hm pero no lo leí completo porqué Konan conducía muy rápido y no lograba concentrarme. - explicó el rubio.

- ''Welcome'' significa ''Bienvenidos'' - dijo una voz de mujer por detrás. Deidara y Tobi giran sus cabezas, extrañados y notan qué hay una chica rubia atrás de ellos, con una sonrisita dibujada en su cara.

Era Mizuku Suzuki, una chica alta, rubia y de ojos celestes, o verdes (depende del clima) muy simpática y alegre en ocasiones, en cambio en otras era muy triste y nostálgica. Su temperamento es muy extraño, se deprime por cosas muy pequeñas y es muy positiva. La mayoría del tiempo pensando en planes para el futuro, y siempre ser mejor.

- ¿Quién eres? - musito Tobi, sorprendido por su belleza, y muy sonrojado.

- Me llamó Mizuko, pero me pueden decir Mizu. - dijo la chica. - Yo soy una de sus cuantas compañeras.

- ¡Wow! ¡Tobi está muy feliz, senpai! - exclamó el Uchiha, saltando de felicidad. - ¡Vamos a tener compañeras!

- ¡Chicos! - se escuchó de repente. Los chicos, giraron su cabeza un par de veces hasta qué lograron ver qué Konan venía con 4 chicas más a su lado.

Mizu, Tobi y Deidara se dirigen hacía donde estaban los demás, al ver qué Konan traía a compañeras nuevas.

- ¿Quién es ella? - preguntó Orochimaru, con su ceño fruncido.

- Soy Mizu. - respondió la rubia.

- ¡Deidara, tú hermana! - gritó Hidan, riendo. Mizu y Deidara le dan una mirada asesina al jashinista.

- ¡No te metas con mi amiga, basura! - exclamó otra chica.

Era Saku Nara, una chica de cabello rojizo, hasta la cintura, pequeña y algo chaparrita. Su carácter es muy fuerte, es tranquila, pero lo qué más odia es que se metan con sus amigas. En ocasiones, podría tener un hablar peor qué el de Konan y Hidan a la vez.

- ¿Quién te crees para gritarme así, puta? - espetó Hidan, encarando a la peliroja. Saku, abre sus ojos, y un aura asesina estalla.

- ¡No me llames puta, peliblanco de mierda! - gritó la chica, pegando un coscorrón al jashinista.

- Tranquila, Saku. - espetó otra chica.

Era Keiko Kiyoshi, una chica muy respetuosa con la gente qué se merece y tranquila. De cabello largo y negro, atado por una trenza, y ojos negros cómo el azabache. Es muy desconfiada, y pensativa, le gusta mantener el orden siempre. Tiene algo más o menos común con Sasori, no le gusta hacer tanto show, para estar tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¡Hai! - exclamó otra, saltando muy alegre y con cámara en mano.

Era Riko Nohara, una chica de pelo verde y largo, alta y delgada, muy hiperactiva, sonriente y sobre todo alegre. Uno de sus hobbies favoritos era sacar fotos a todo lo qué viera, o grabar cosas sin sentidos.

- ¡Me llamó Riko, un gusto! - dijo la peliverde, dandole la mano a Deidara en son de paz.

El rubio la extiende también, pero.

- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó otra, saltando de forma dramática al ver qué Deidara tenía dos bocas en sus manos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, hm? - se preguntó el rubio, dando pasos hacía atrás y mirando a la chica con extrañeza.

Era Yuuki Hozuki, una chica qué usualmente era muy tranquila, de pelo blanco y largo, y ojos azules cómo el mar. Pero, cuando a la chica se le pasaba algo por la mente, no había quién para qué la detuviera, se volvía hiperactiva. Muy sentimental y brutalmente sincera. Muy valiente cómo era de esperar.

- Tienes dos asquerosas y extrañas bocas en tus manos. - exclamó la peliblanca, haciendo cara de asco, y ''protegiendo'' a Riko.

- Bueno, hm, estas son cosas qué uso para hacer arcilla. - explicó Deidara, mostrandole la mano a Yuuki, mientras qué estas sacaban la lengua.

Yuuki, abre sus ojos completamente y una idea pasa por su cabeza.

- ¿Puedo tener una de esas? - preguntó, sin dejar de mirar las manos de Deidara.

- ¡No! sólo yo puedo tener, jamás le daría la satisfacción a alguien de tener algo igual qué yo, hm. - espetó Deidara, indignado.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Oh, vamos, vamos, vamos! - chilló la peliblanca, tirando de la playera de Deidara con fuerza.

- ¡No, hm!

Y mientras Yuuki y Deidara se quedaban discutiendo, Pain y Konan se van hacía otro lugar sin nadie a su lado.

- ¿Conseguiste información sobre el jinchuuriki? - preguntó el líder.

- No. Al parecer ninguna de estas chicas es. - respondió Konan, con su usual frialdad.

- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Y cómo dormiste? - preguntó Pain.

- Bien. Cómo siempre.

- ¿Te ice falta?

- No.

Los ojos de Pain brillan y abraza a la kunoichi de rodillas.

- ¡Te amo, Konan! - exclamó el líder.

- Suéltame, me ensuciaras mis pantalones. - espetó la peliazul, mirando extrañada a Pain.

De repente, la voz de la computadora se hace sonar, en el patio.

- Atención. Vayan a al comedor. Repito, vayan al comedor. - dijo la voz de computadora.

- ¡¿Por qué repite siempre las cosas?! ¡No somos tontos! - exclamó Zetsu, con hartazó.

Los chicos se miran entre sí, sin entender donde estaba el comedor.

- ¿Donde queda eso? - preguntó Sasori.

1 hora después, los chicos pudieron dar donde quedaba el comedor. Sorpresivamente, estaba en la cabaña de las chicas.

Todos estaban en la mesa, donde había muchos manjares para comer, cómo manjus, dangos, té, etc.

Los chicos platicaban entre sí, Yuuki y Deidara aún discutían sobre el arte, algunas veces Sasori tenía qué interrumpir en la definición. Itachi conversaba con Kisame, mientras qué Orochimaru cómo siempre no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para acechar al azabache. Hidan discutía con Kakuzu y Saku, Konan hablaba con Keiko, Pain estaba celoso, Tobi trataba de llamar la atención de Mizu y Riko sacaba fotos a escondidas.

- ¡Ese estúpido y baboso Dios no existe Hidan! ¿Entiendes? - espetó por octava vez Kakuzu, quién se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible al jashinista.

- Si, eres un estúpido Hidan. ¿Jashin-sama? ¿Quién es ese perdedor? - preguntó Saku, comiendo dangos.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Jashin-sama, maldita perra bastarda! - exclamó Hidan, con los ojos blancos y con la sangre en la cabeza.

Saku, cómo era de esperar, no se quedo callada.

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, JASHINISTA DE MIERDA. - espetó la peliroja, parándose de la mesa, lista para pelear si era necesario.

Kakuzu, por mientras estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encontrando divertidisimo qué Hidan haya encontrado a alguien tan temperamental con el.

- CÁLLATE, PUTA ZORRA, ANTES DE QUÉ TE LANCE UN DANGO POR TU ESTÚPIDA Y PEQUEÑA CABEZA. - gritó Hidan, parándose y quedando mucho mas grande qué Saku.

Yuuki, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Keiko, Tobi, Mizu y Riko (está última sacando fotos de la pelea) pusieron atención a la pareja explosiva.

- ¡Ohhh! - exclamaron los chicos, tratando de echarle mas leña al fuego.

- ¡Danna, yo qué tu no le aguanto! - exclamó Riko, sacando fotos sin parar. Saku, entre cierra los ojos y suspira.

- ATRÉVETE A LANZARME UN DANGO, PORQUÉ HAY CONOCERÁS A SAKU NARA. - advirtió la peliroja, apretando con fuerza sus puños.

- Hidan ¿vas a dejar qué te hablen así? - preguntó Kakuzu, haciendo explotar a Hidan.

- CÁLLATE, VIEJO DE MIERDA... Y SOY CAPAZ DE LANZARTE HASTA MIL DANGOS, PUTA. - exclamó Hidan, cogiendo un plato de dangos.

- TE MATO.

- TE MATO YO PRIMERO Y LUEGO TE DOY A JASHIN-SAMA.

5 minutos después Hidan se encontraba flotando en la piscina, obra de Saku. La chica había explotado y había dejado peor qué nunca a Hidan, con arañazos y muchos coscorrones.

- Hay qué darle lecciones a bastardos cómo este. - dijo Saku, limpiándose las manos.

* * *

- ¡Hey, DeiDei-chan! - exclamó Yuuki, acercándose a Deidara. Este abrió sus ojos completamente al ver el apodo qué se había ganado.

- ¿DeiDei-chan? - preguntó el rubio con un tic en su ceja.

- Síp... Quiero qué me hagas tus bocas en mis manos.

Deidara frunce su ceño, indignado.

- QUÉ NO TE VOY A HACER NADA, NIÑA. hm. ESO NO SERÍA ARTE. hm. - grito, escondiendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Sólo quiero qué me hagas tus boquitas, nada más. No es cómo si fuera a pedirte noviazgo o algo así. - explicó, cruzándose de brazos.

- JAMAS ESTARÍA CON UNA CHICA TAN CARGANTE CÓMO TÚ. hm. - exclamó, también cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuki, al escuchar tales palabras, desvía su mirada, indignada, lo mismo qué Deidara.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, en el jardín, en el césped, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori y Kakuzu, son grabados por la cámara de Riko, quién no dejaba de decir estupideces. Mizu y Tobi se unen al grupo.

- ¡Hola, soy Riko y este es el primer día de campamento! Conocimos a mucha gente, son nuestros compañeros, algunos de ellos son: Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Kakuzu y Tobi. - dijo Riko, grabando a las personas nombradas. Kisame y Tobi alzan las manos, cómo saludo.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para grabar, mocosa? - preguntó Sasori, con intenciones de intimidar a Riko. La peliverde, abre sus ojos, asustada. Mizu suelta una risa baja.

- ¡No sea así, Sasori-san! ¡A Tobi le gusta qué lo graben! - exclamó el enmascarado, parándose justo en la cámara y posando.

- ¡A mi también! ¡A mi también! - dijo Kisame, al lado de Tobi. - Podría estar para siempre en la cámara.

- Qué ridiculez, Kisame, siempre exageras. - espetó Itachi.

- ITACHI, CÁLLATE. ESTOY TRATANDO DE PASARLA BIEN NADA MÁS. - gritó Kisame, con su ceño fruncido y mirando exasperado al Uchiha.

- Kisame, deberías saber qué ese vídeo no saldrá en ningún canal de tv. Eres muy feo. La gente se asusta. - dijo Kakuzu. - Además Tobi es muy raro.

- KAKUZU, DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS. ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME BAJAS EL AUTO-ESTIMA DE ESA MANERA? ¿NO ENTIENDES QUÉ MI CORAZÓN SE DAÑA? ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!

- Uy sí púes cómo si me importara. - dijo Kakuzu, con sarcasmo. Kisame se para cómo niña pequeña, aprieta las piernas, frunce su ceño y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Mizu y Kakuzu lo miran con extrañeza, mientras Riko enfocaba la cámara hacía el ninja de la niebla.

- ERES UN INSENSIBLE. NADIE ME ENTIENDE. - exclamó Kisame, con voz de mujer. Acto seguido se da media vuelta y se va corriendo, meneando sus brazos de haya para acá, sollozando cómo si le hubieran dicho la peor cosa del mundo. Aun que casi...

Riko se graba a ella misma.

- Cómo ven Kisame es muy dramático, me callo bien. - dijo Riko. - Kakuzu es muy pesadito, Tobi... bueno, Tobi es Tobi. Sasori es algo... hm...

- ¿Qué dices? - espetó el pelirojo.

- Es intimidante. - concluyó Mizu, con una sonrisa.

- Sí, es intimidante. - concordó Riko, haciendo temblores con su cuerpo. - E Itachi es... muy silencioso, ¿por qué no hablas?

- Yo sólo diré algo. - dijo Itachi, mirando a la cámara y activando su sharingan. - Habló solamente cuando es necesario.

Horas después, Hidan aun permanecía en la alberca, inconsciente, mientras Keiko, Pain, Zetsu y Konan miraban a Saku, quién se mantenía con Yuuki sentadas en la orilla de la piscina.

- ¿No lo ayudaras? - preguntó Yuuki.

- No se lo merece. Ese bastardo insinuó qué yo era puta. - respondió Saku. De repente, la peliroja, mira detenidamente a Hidan.

Su playera estaba hecha tira, sus pantalones mojados, al igual qué el resto de su cuerpo, su cara tenía moretones, su cabeza un cototo gigante, estaba lleno de tierra. Saku izo una mueca, hasta qué sintió pena.

- Ayúdame a sacar a ese tonto de hay. - dijo Saku, sonrojada.

- Pensé qué no querias ayudarlo. - murmuró Yuuki, con una media sonrisa. - Eres una indecisa.

- Sí, lo soy. Pero será la última vez qué salve su culo. - dijo Saku, parandose y yendó hasta el grupo de Pain junto con Yuuki.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Keiko, con su ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tienen algún palo o algo? - cuestionó Saku.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para sacar a Hidan de la piscina. - respondió Yuuki por Saku.

- Síp. ¿Tienen o no? - dijo Saku, poniendo una mano en su cintura.

Pain le pasa un palo a Saku, uno muy grande, y viejo.

- ¿Por qué tienes un palo? - preguntó Zetsu.

- Sirve para castigar a mis tontos e incompetentes subordinados. - respondió el líder. Saku lo resive con una mueca en su cara, asustadas.

- ¿Los castigas? - cuestiono Keiko, con su ceño fruncido.

- Sí. Pain es muy frió. - dijo Konan. - Algunas veces es mejor no hablarle.

Keiko medita un poco hasta qué llega a una importante conclusión.

- Are lo mismo qué Pain. - dijo le azabache, con una media sonrisa, pensando en todos los castigos qué podría hacerle a Riko, Mizuko, Saku o Yuuki. Especialmente a Saku.

- ¡¿Estas loca?! - exclamó Saku, preocupada por su futuro.

- No lo estoy. - respondió Keiko.

- Mejor vayámonos antes de qué Hidan se muera. - dijo Yuuki, jalando del brazo de Saku.

- ¡Es inmortal! - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

- ¿Inmortal? - preguntó Saku, con un tic en su ceja. - Entonces si quiero matarlo ¿no podre?

Konan, Zetsu y Pain niegan con la cabeza.

- Piensa Saku. Matarlo sería muy fácil, en cambio si lo golpeas, el resivira dolor, y sufrirá ¿entiendes? - dijo Yuuki, pensando cosas raras. Los ojos de Pain brillan.

- Ese es el verdadero espíritu de Akatsuki... - murmuró el líder con los ojos brillozos. Konan se exalta, celosa.

- ¿Quieres decir qué yo no soy lo suficientemente friá? ¿¡QUIERES QUÉ SEA MAS FRÍA, #&#&#&?! - exclamó la peliazul, enojada.

Saku y Yuuki se retiran, clandestinamente para no ser parte de la pelea de dos fieras. Keiko y Zetsu se retiran también, y van hacía el grupo de Orochimaru.

Era la madrugada de ese mismo día. Todos dormían placidamente, menos dos personas. Itachi estaba con los ojos abiertos completamente, Orochimaru estaba justo a su lado (en otra cama obviamente pero a su lado) soñando cosas indevidas.

- Itachi-san... tú cosa... - dijo en tono muy bajo de voz el sannin, removiéndose entre sus sabanas y sonriendo.

- Qué ridiculez. - susurró Itachi, con muchas gotas de sudor en su frente.

En el mismo tiempo, Deidara se encontraba en el baño, peinándose frente al espejo, semi desnudo. Sólo le cubría una toalla sus partes nobles.

- Soy tan sexy, hm. - murmuró el rubio, dándose vueltas.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano? - preguntó Itachi, entrando al baño sin permiso.

- Es que ayer me despertaron y no tuve tiempo para peinarme, hm. - contestó Deidara, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo. - ¿Y a ti qué te paso?

- El bicho ridículo de Orochimaru no me deja dormir. - dijo Itachi. - Siendo más especifico, sueña cosas conmigo.

- jajajaj. - rió Deidara, mirando de frente a Itachi. - Eso debe ser un tormento, hm. Qué gay es Orochimaru.

- Por culpa de Pain estoy metido en este problema. - murmuró el azabache, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Por qué, hm?

- Porqué siempre me manda a dormir cerca de Orochimaru. - respondió el Uchiha, indignado.

En eso, la puerta se abre y se muestra Pain el umbral de la puerta, con una parada algo extraña, sus ojos abiertos completamente y sus ceños fruncidos.

- ¿Quién nombro mi nombre? - preguntó con una voz grave y cortante.

Itachi se sobre salta y mira hacía atrás con miedo.

- Ah, buenos días, hm. - dijo Deidara, tratando de ser amable.

- Dije: ''¿quién nombro mi nombre?'' - respondió el líder, sin escucharlo.

Itachi y Deidara se miran, el azabache toma un respiración, sus ojos se agrandan y su sharingan despierta. Por los nervios, el Uchiha saca de su bolsillo sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' y las tomas con sus manos tiritonas.

- Siempre me preguntó porqué tomas esas pastillas... hm. - dijo Deidara, mirando al nervioso de Itachi.

- Es para no alterarme. - respondió el azabache.

- ¿Qué ocurre cuando te alteras? - preguntó el rubio, muy curioso.

- No es necesario qué lo sepas. - dijo Itachi, retirándose del baño apresuradamente.

Pain y Deidara mirán hacía el vació, sin saber qué hacer por el pobre asesino de todo su clan.

- Dame permiso. Quiero el baño. - espetó el líder, con su usual tono de voz.

- hm... Pain es qué yo estaba peinándome. - murmuró Deidara, nervioso.

- Ahora mismo. - espetó el pelinaranja.

- Bueno, hm.

Deidara, imitando a Itachi sale apresuradamente del baño, sin antes coger un pequeño espejo y un cepillo para su ''hermoso y original'' peinado.

* * *

Horas después Hidan está en el patio, con Kisame, Sasori, Keiko, Saku y Riko, para comenzar una rutina de ejercicios. (Saku y Keiko son unas grandes deportistas, mientras qué Riko solamente estaba hay para sacar fotos y divertirse por la mañana)

Keiko va hacía una pequeña radio y pone música Pop. Se puede escuchar a ''Justin Keniber'' Deidara, al escuchar tal música, se exalta, baja las escaleras rápidamente y va hacía el patio con los ojos abiertos.

- _You know you love, hm._

_i know you care, hm._

_just shout whenever, hm._

_and ill be there, hm._

- ¡Cállate, Deidara! ¡Esa música me da asco! ¡Qué tontería! - exclamó Sasori, yendo hasta Keiko para encararla. - ¡Apaga esa cosa!

- ¡No me grites! - espetó Keiko. - Además, no escucho está música. Es de mi hermana menor.

- No sabía qué te gustaba ''Justin Keniber'', hay una razón más para pensar qué tú eres gay. - dijo Hidan, riéndose . Keiko cambia la música y se escucha ''Art of persuasion''

Yuuki, escucha la música y va hacía afuera.

- ¡Por culpa de esa música no eh podido dormir! - espetó la peliblanca, sentándose junto a Deidara y Riko. - Además ¿qué hacen despiertos tan temprano?

- Nada, hm. Yo recién vine hacía acá también. Los chicos van a hacer ejercicios. - respondió el rubio, apuntando hacía Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Saku y Keiko.

- ¿Tú también Riko?

- No. Tú sabes qué soy muy floja. - respondió la peliverde, sonriendo.

Pasan algunos minutos, Keiko y Saku se encuentran dando vueltas por la piscina, muy cansadas. Hidan, Kisame y Sasori se encuentran practicando taijutsu.

- A Sasori no se le da bien el Taijutsu. - dijo Yuuki, viendo atentamente al pelirojo, en el suelo por décima vez.

- El es más bueno con la estrategia, hm. - respondió Deidara. - Pero Kisame es bueno con el taijutsu, y Hidan... más o menos.

Riko se queda en silencio, apretando el botón de su cámara repetidas veces.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? hm. - preguntó Deidara, extrañado por el comportamiento y la cara de la peliverde.

- Cuando Riko ve a alguien tan guapo cómo Hidan o Sasori, o tal vez -sólo tal vez- Kisame, saca fotos sin darse cuenta y se vuelve una total pervertida. - respondió Yuuki, en un susurró.

- Me imagino si ve a Itachi... hm... - murmuró Deidara.

1 hora después, el desayuno está listo y Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Saku y Keiko terminan su rutina de ejercicios y van hacía las cabañas de las chicas para hacer su desayuno. Adentro están Mizu y Konan, preparándolo.

- ¿Qué hicieron? ¡Me muero de hambre! - exclamó Zetsu, entrando y apoyándose en la pared.

Luego noto algo muy raro.

- ¿Donde está la mesa? - preguntó el caníbal. - ¿Y las sillas?

Acá viene el dramatismo de Kisame cómo siempre...

- SE LAS ROBARON. O TAL VEZ KAKUZU LAS VENDIÓ PARA TENER MAS DINERO.

- Eso es ridículo Kisame. La mesa está afuera. Líder dijo qué teniamos qué desayunar al aire libre. - dijo Itachi.

Luego de ese enredo, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Pain, Konan, Mizu... Ok, todos estaban sentados en la gran mesa desayunando ''el rico'' desayuno qué habían preparado Mizu y Konan.

- Esto sabe asqueroso. - dijo Yuuki, con brutal sinceridad.

Mizu baja la mirada con un aura depresiva, mientras Konan abre sus ojos completamente ofendida.

- ¡No se deprima, Mizu-chan! ¡A Tobi le gusto la comida! - exclamo Tobi, abrazando por los hombros a la rubia.

- Eso lo dices solamente porqué estas comiendo golosinas Tobi... - murmuró Mizu, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- PÚES COCINA TÚ, #&#&. - exclamó Konan, con los ojos blancos.

- ¡Oye, no te metas con mi amiga, zorra! - espetó Saku, enojadisima.

- CÁLLATE, TONTA VULGAR #&##&#&.

- ¡Está desido! ¡Hoy cocinare el almuerzo yo! - exclamó Yuuki.

Hidan cruza sus manos y cierra sus ojos.

- Jashin-sama, bendice a está mesa de cualquier pelea. Por favor, protegeme de la asquerosa comida de Konan. Mi estomago es fuerte, pero no se si podra contener a este experimento químico. - murmuró el peliblanco, en susurró.

- Hidan, yo soy unico Dios. Si quieres qué alguien bendisca está mesa seré yo. - dijo el líder, parándose y cogiendo un ramo de pasto seco. Acto seguido, coge el vaso de jugo de Itachi y remoja el pasto en este.

- ¡Oye, ese es mi vaso!

- No me interrumpas. - espetó el pelinaranja. - BENDIGO ESTÁ MESA, EN EL NOMBRE DE PAIN-SAMA. - concluyó el líder.

Riko saca una foto.

Mas horas transcurren. Yuuki se encuentra con Mizu en la cocina. La peliblanca había desidio cocinar ella misma y de paso enseñarle a su Danna algo más de comida.

Orochimaru pone los platos en la mesa (aún están afuera), ayudando a las chicas a hacer algo productivo.

- ¡Tengo hambre #&#&#&#! - exclamó Konan, aun enojada por la pequeña pelea qué había tenido con Yuuki.

- OH MAI GUD. - exclamó Kisame al ver su plato de comida.

- No se dice así, hm. Se dice ''Oh my good'' - corrigió Deidara.

- ESTO SE PARECE A SUSHI. - gritó Kisame, aterrorizado.

- Es porque lo es. - respondió Yuuki, sentándose en la mesa. - Ah diferencia de los demás, a ti te ice ''sushi vegetariano''

Los ojos de Kisame brillan.

- ¿ENSERIO?

- Sí. Supuse qué eras vegetariano, o algo parecido. - dijo Yuuki.

- ¡Eres la mas guay! - exclamó Kisame, comiendo su Sushi.

_- Sí supiera qué es mentira..._

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy ¿cómo estuvo el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen sus comentarios en los reviews! Y púes ideas o cosas qué quieran para el fic me lo dicen y yo lo adapto, la idea es qué también ustedes participen y dejen sus ideas y cosas chistosas para el fic. Un beso tremendo y si las cosas se dan nos vemos en 3 días mas


	4. TRAVESURAS

Hola chicas lamento mucho el retraso, cómo siempre oh eh salido mucho o la inspiración no está conmigo. Soy una perra xd.

Bueno primero qué nada muchas gracias por los 20 reviews qué me han dejado mis fieles y hermosas lectores, las quiero muchisimo :3 gracias por estar hay conmigo. Otra cosa que quería apuntar era qué en está semana y la otra no podre actualizar el fic tan, taaan seguido, porque entró a clases, y si ustedes no saben saque el primer lugar de mi curso lml, por eso mismo no podre actualizar las cosas tan seguido, aun así tratare siempre de entrar y ver sus pm o sus reviews :3, soy una mal escritora, perdónenme ?

Bueno acá van los reviews qué mas amo:

**yolandachiku:** Qué bueno qué te haya gustado el conti :3 enserio, aun que Saku es un poco agresiva :B es una de las OC qué mas me gustan.

**Lexia Hatake:** Oww, qué bueno que te hayan gustado, espero que también este capítulo te guste. Gracias por estar hay siempre, te quiero.

**Anonima-Traumada:** Tú maldito nombre me da miedo XD, es cómo que si cada vez que lo leo pienso qué me estas mirando por algún lado XDD, estoy loca, un poco más qué tú. Con las cosas de las ideas me distes muuuchas pistas para hacer el fic mas gracioso, y tome prestadas algunas. Aun que otras se retrasaran, luego de competencias y cosas así ¿vale? Muchisimas gracias, te daré créditos.

**Blanch2404:** Yo creo que en tu interior eres una Uchiha 7¬7, aun que a mi solamente me gustan 2, Madara -que lo encuentro un ídolo- y Itachi -qué es sexy, si no te has dado cuenta- LOL. Si, Saku es jodidamente agresiva, y bueno, Yuuki es una malota :B, aiua, pobre Kisame, ya verás la venganza ¿eh? prepárate.

**Holy van:** LOL, tú eres una loca XD. Keiko ira tomando protagonismos en los siguientes capítulos, espera ¿eh? los primeros saldrán algunas peleas, y del capítulo 3 para delante habra competencias y cosas así :3, de hombres contra mujeres y ademas LES TENGO UNA GRAN SORPRESA. Se morirán de la risa -oh eso espero- pero solamente les puedo adelantar qué saldrán algunas personas muy particulares de Naruto Shippuden. Pain es muy tonto -.-' y Konan es fría, pero que se le puede hacer LOL. Iaak, jastin, iaaak :c *hace arcadas y luego se traga el vomito para no ensuciar el net* aisdad Te quiero, gracias por comentar.

Sin hacerlas esperar más, ¡Acá viene el siguiente capítulo!

CAPÍTULO 3. ''TRAVESURAS''

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la mañana. Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Saku y Riko se encontraban en el patio haciendo su rutina de ejercicios, aun que estaba apunto de terminar. Keiko está vez no estaba, ya que estaba ayudando a Mizu y a Yuuki haciendo el aseo en la pieza.

Konan, Pain e Itachi estaban en el lavadero, escogiendo ropa blanca para empezar a lavar todo. Zetsu y Orochimaru, Deidara y Tobi estaban tomando sol de la mañana. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero cómo siempre, un grito, oh un sonido raro exaltó a todos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - exclamó Konan desde el lavadero. Hidan, Sasori, Kisame, Saku, Riko, Keiko, Mizu, yuuki, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Deidara, Tobi y Kakuzu se dirigieron todos al lavadero, de donde provenía el grito de la peliazul.

- ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE?! - exclamó Kisame, siendo el primero en llegar junto con Riko. La peliverde saca fotos.

Después de qué todos llegaran, Konan aun seguía con la misma expresión en su cara (labios fruncidos, ceño junto, ojos lagrimosos, cómo si hubiera visto la cosa más asquerosa en años) alza su mano lentamente, dejando expectantes a todos, especialmente a Deidara. Al fin, la peliazul cuando alza completamente su mano, deja ver unos boxers blancos con una mancha café, de popo de alguien.

- ¡Wakala! hm. - exclamó Deidara, tapándose los ojos.

- ¿DE QUIÉN ES ESTO? #&#&#& - preguntó la peliazul, completamente fuera de sí. Yuuki, Mizu, Keiko y Riko y Orochimaru se hacen a un lado, cómo si ellas no tuvieron la culpa de nada. - ¿POR QUÉ SE MUEVEN? - pregunto Konan, sin dejar su tono de voz.

- Porqué nosotras no usamos boxers. - respondió Keiko, con simpleza. Konan dirige la mirada a Orochimaru, quién también se mantenía con las chicas.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Yo solamente uso tanguitas, y ademas no defeco. - contestó el sannin, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo. Todos lo miran con asco.

- ¡Tobi sabe de quien es! - exclamó el enmascarado, alzando la mano enérgicamente.

- ¿Quién es? - cuestionó Sasori.

- ¡De Itachi! - todos miran sorprendidos a Itachi, el azabache abre sus ojos completamente, se exalta y saca sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' Luego de tomar algunas, mira nuevamente a sus compañeros, toma una bocanada de aire listo para hablar.

- eso es ridículo. Yo cuido mi aseo personal. - contestó el azabache, respirando hondo. Todos asienten de acuerdo, menos Kakuzu.

- Uy si pues, se me olvido qué Itachi es el qué mas se cuida acá. - murmuró el ninja de la cascada. Pain frunce su ceño celoso.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir Itachi? ¿Qué no somos limpios? ¿Que eres superior? - pregunto el líder, mirando a Itachi de reojo.

- ¡No! ¡Yo no fui! ¡eso es ridículo! - exclamó Itachi, yéndose corriendo, tapándose su cara como un total desquiciado. Después de discutir qué era lo que le pasaba al Uchiha, siguieron con la investigación.

De pronto, Yuuki ve a Kisame, quién se mantenía con una expresión de terror en su cara, cómo si el hubiera hecho la peor cosa en todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó la peliblanca.

- ¡Cállate Yuuki! ¡Aún estoy enojado contigo! - espetó Kisame, recordando cuando ayer se acordó de qué la peliblanca en vez de darle un sushi ''vegetariano'' le dio uno normal, haciendo qué Kisame estuviera toda la noche en el baño.

Y de pronto, Yuuki llega a una importante conclusión. Sus ojos se achicaron, una sonrisa picara se formo en su rostro, y alzo su dedo indice, haciendo qué todos giraran su cabeza para ponerle atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre? hm. - preguntó Deidara, a la peliblanca.

- Yo se quien fue~. - canturreo la peliblanca, mirando a Kisame fijamente. El ninja de la niebla abre sus ojos completamente y aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza.

- ¡¿Quién fue?! - exclamó Zetsu, domidando por su parte oscura.

- Es verdad ¡odio esperar, y Deidara sabe cuando yo me enojo! - exclamó Sasori, desde el otro lado del lavadero. La sonrisa de Yuuki se agrando más.

- Sí se quedaran callados todos podriamos escuchar lo qué tiene qué decir Yuuki. - murmuró Keiko, con intensiones de enojar a Sasori. El pelirojo le da una mirada asesina a la chica.

- ¡Di quién es, Danna! - exclamó Mizu, mordiéndose las uñas.

- Síp... - Yuuki se pone el centro de atención, y de repente un aura explosiva detona al rededor de la pequeña. - FUE... ¡KISAME! - exclamó, apuntando con fuerza hacía el espadachín.

- NOOOOOOOOOO. - exclamó Kisame, llevándose las manos a la cara y cayendo de rodillas.

- Y yo qué pensé que solamente Orochimaru era el único sucio acá, hm. - dijo Deidara, negando con la cabeza.

- Pero por lo menos el marica de Orochimaru no caga. - apuntó Hidan.

- Eso lo hace más asqueroso, cabeza de ajo. - espetó Kakuzu.

- NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, VIEJO DE MIERDA. - gritó Hidan.

- ¡Cállate puto! - espetó Saku, desde el otro lado. - ¡No queremos mas pelea!

- ¡Qué te maldiga Jashin-sama, hija de puta! - exclamó Hidan, sacando su collar y rezando en silencio.

- ¡No me llames así o si no te partire la puta cara de marrano flaco qué tienes! - gritó Saku, decidida a ir hacía Hidan y pegarle un puñetazo en la cara del peliblanco, pero una mano la retuvo. Obviamente Keiko. - NO ME DETENGAS. - gritó Saku, con voz de ultra tumba.

- Tranquilízate ¿eh? - espetó Keiko, Saku asintió, relajándose.

- Kisame, tendrás un castigo que no te podrás librar facilmente. - concluyó Pain, entre todo el desorden. Kisame se mantenía en el suelo, sollozando, cómo si se le hubiera muerto alguien cercano. Zetsu se acerca a Kisame, pasa una mano por su hombro y suspira.

- Yo se cómo se siente eso... - murmuró.

* * *

Horas después, Kisame se encuentra en el lavadero solo, lavando -no me digas- toda la ropa de todos los chicos. Había una montaña tremenda, ese era su gran castigo. Por otro lado, Yuuki se encuentra en la solitaria cabaña de los chicos, buscando ''algo'' o ''alguien'' en particular.

La chica entra a la habitación de los chicos, donde ve qué Kakuzu está durmiendo placenteramente, y roncando cómo siempre. Una risita baja no se izo de esperar. Pero eso no era lo qué tenía qué buscar. La chica fue hasta una cama, de un chico qué antes la había retado. Arriba de la cama, había una bolsa llena de arcilla.

Ella era una vengativa. Deidara no había querida hacerle esas bocas, y Deidara no iba a tener sus explosivos. Ella era así, ella siempre conseguía lo qué ella quería.

Abrió la bolsa lentamente para así no hacer ningun tipo de ruido, y vió qué adentro había mucha ''masa'' blanca, algo asqueroso. Izo una mueca y guardo esa bolsa en su vestidito blanco qué ahora llevaba. Suspiro y le dio una última mirada a la cama del rubio. Sonrió satisfecha y fue hacía la puerta. Tomo el pomo entre sus manos y cuando estuvo dispuesta a abrir, alguien por afuera abrió inesperadamente.

- ¡AAA! - exclamó Yuuki, cayendo de trasero, mientras se mostraba a Deidara en el umbral de la puerta, preocupado.

- ¡¿Qué haces acá?! hm. Tienes qué tener cuidado, hm. - dijo Deidara, tomando a Yuuki por la cintura y levantándola. La chica abrió sus ojos completamente, y sonrojada.

- No me ayudes, tengo pies y manos. - espetó la peliblanca, tratando de esconder el rubor entre sus mejillas. De pronto, Deidara llega a una gran conclusión.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo acá? - Deidara mirá a Kakuzu con los ojos entre cerrados. - ¿Y con Kakuzu? hm.

- ¡Deidara, ¿qué estas tratando de decir?! - exclama Yuuki, enojada y a la vez avergonzada. - Sólo estaba buscando algo.

- ¿Qué cosa? hm.

- No te importa. - respondió Yuuki, saliendo de la pieza apresuradamente. Deidara se cruza de brazos y va a su cama. De pronto, su vista busca algo, qué ahora no estaba, qué Yuuki se había llevado.

- ¡YUUKI! hm. - exclamó el rubio corriendo detrás de ella, para buscar su preciada bolsa.

* * *

Por mientras, Saku se encuentra en la orilla de la alberca, con los pies pelados, mirando su reflejo. Estaba muy aburrida y quería hacer algo, alguna broma, reirse, hablar. Lamentablemente, Riko estaba haciendo de la suyas no-se-donde.

De pronto, una idea cruzo en su pequeña cabesita, y sonrió de lado.

* * *

- ¡Orochimaru! - exclamó Saku, alzando la mano para qué el sannin la captara.

- ¿Qué ocurre Saku-chan? - preguntó la serpiente, quien estaba junto con Keiko y Sasori, regando las plantas.

- Necesito tú ayuda. - concluyó Saku, mordiéndose el labio.

Minutos después, Orochimaru y Saku se encuentran en el césped con un cuadernito de notas, pensando en alguien para qué les ayudara con su macabro plan.

- Hidan nunca me ah hecho nada, pero cómo tú dices estoy aburrido y regar las plantas con Keiko y Sasori no es muy divertido. - dijo Orochimaru, Saku asiente.

- Necesitamos a alguien qué sepa muuuuuucho de Hidan, pero a la vez qué lo odie. Qué tenga recelos con el... qué no lo respeta al igual qué yo... - murmuró Saku, pensando en todos los del grupo.

- ¿Itachi-san? - preguntó Orochimaru, Saku niega con la cabeza.

- Está ocupado. - responde.

- ¿Con qué, o con quien? - cuestiona Orochimaru, con celos.

- Está ocupado con Riko, creo... - contestó Saku, sin prestar atención a los celos del sannin. - ¿Cómo se lleva con Sasori?

- Nunca lo eh visto hablar mucho, pero no creo qué Sasori quiera ayudar. - dijo Orochimaru.

De pronto, Deidara llega al grupo, buscando a alguien.

- Chicos ¿han visto a Yuuki? hm. - preguntó Deidara, mirando hacía todas partes.

- No. - respondió Orochimaru, por los dos. Saku abre los ojos, y antes de que Deidara se vaya prefiere preguntarle ahora.

- ¿Cómo te llevas con Hidan?

- Bien, hm. - asintió Deidara. - Pero yo diría qué Hidan es una persona muy explosiva y agresiva, algunas veces peleamos pero no es nada. Qué mal qué ustedes se lleven m.. ma... mal... - de repente, una cabesita blanca se izo notar a lo lejos del lugar. - hm...

Saku y Orochimaru se miran entre sí, extrañados por el comportamiento de su compañero.

- ¡Yuuki! hm ¡pasame mi arcilla! - exclamó Deidara, comenzando a correr detrás de Yuuki, cómo si fueran totales niños pequeños.

- Deidara no nos ayudara... - concluyó Orochimaru. Saku asiente de acuerdo con el sannin. Cómo si fuera un impulso, una idea maravillosa paso por la mente de Saku, haciendo qué está se levantara con una energía sobre humana y mirara exasperada al acompañante. - ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó el sannin, con miedo.

- ¡Yo se quién nos puede ayudar!

* * *

Saku entró lentamente a la habitación de los chicos y vio qué cómo ella había pensado, estaba Kakuzu durmiendo, y roncando. El iba a ser el segundo en ayudar a la peliroja. Se acercó a puntillas hacía el y lo removió.

- Déjenme tranquilo... - murmuró con voz de vago el ninja de la cascada.

- Despiertate~. - canturreo Saku, sin dejar de mover a Kakuzu, cada vez aumentando su fuerza.

- No quiero...

- Despiértate Kakuzu~

- Noooo...

- ¡Qué te despiertes hijo de puta! - exclamó Saku, empujando con fuerza a Kakuzu fuera de la cama, haciendo qué el cayera de culo al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo qué te pasa?!

* * *

Minutos después de qué Saku convensiera a Kakuzu de participar en su macabro plan contra Hidan, estaban en el césped.

- Entonces tú Orochimaru, te pararas y solamente mostraras la pierna ¿vale? - concluyó Saku, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Esto me hace recordar a una vez qué Orochimaru estaba pidiendo viaje... - susurró Kakuzu, recordando ese divertido día.

- ¡No hace falta qué lo menciones Kakuzu! - espetó Orochimaru. - Además Saku-chan ¿por qué tengo qué ser yo?

- Esa es la idea... - contrarresto Saku. - Podría ser yo, pero primero qué nada mis piernas no son como las tuyas, aparte así Hidan se desilusiona ¿no creen?

- ¡Sí, Sí! ¡Quiero ver la cara de ese tonto jashinista! - gritó Kakuzu, emocionado.

- Agghhh. está bien, pero solo por está vez. - concluyó Orochimaru, cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

- Hidan~... Oh Hidan~. - Hidan levantó su mirada y vio qué una pierna se asomaba por la puerta. Una pierna muy depilada y perfecta. El peliblanco sonrió, pesando qué tal vez era de Mizu o Yuuki.

Se paró de la cama y se sentó, sonriendo seductoramente.

- Hidan~ - volvió a cantar esa voz, dulce y aguda. Hidan estaba decidido a ir y encarar y hacer suya esa voz que tanto le llamaba la atención.

- Sale. - dijo Hidan.

- Hidan~ven... - canturreo nuevamente. Por mientras, Saku y Kakuzu se tapaban la boca, muriéndose de la risa literalmente. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

- Tsk... joder, todo lo tenemos que hacer nosotros... - murmuró Hidan, levantándose y yendo hasta la puerta para encarar a la mujerzuela.

Pero la vista no era algo agradable.

Saku y Kakuzu estaba en el suelo, riéndose a carcajadas al ver qué Hidan había caído en su tonta trampa, mientras Orochimaru sonreía aun seductoramente, y el peliblanco había llegado a una importante conclusión.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAA, HIJOS DE PUTA, QUÉ JASHIN-SAMA LOS MALDIGAAAA

* * *

Riko se encontraba en el closet del baño donde guardaban las toallas, con su cámara en mano y viendo por un pequeño agujero a alguien en especial.

- Jijijiji... - rió la chica, tapándose la boca y sacando fotos sin parar. De pronto, vio qué Itachi entraba al baño, con una toalla tapando sus partes nobles, y su pelo suelto. - aasdjoadsj. - rió Riko, con risa de pervertida.

Itachi miró hacía el closet, con su ceño fruncido, había jurado qué alguien estaba hay.

_ - aasdjoadsj _

Se escuchó de repente. Itachi se alarmó y abrió sus ojos completamente. Activo su sharingan, listo para pelear si era necesario. Se acercó al closet, mientras Riko abría sus ojos de par en par, asustada por lo qué podría venir en unos segundos.

- Oh no... - susurró, sin dejar de sacar fotos.

De pronto, el closet se abre, mostrando a una Riko asustada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿QUÉ HACES HAY? - exclamó Itachi, exasperado.

- ¡Shh! ¡Cállate! - susurró Riko, sin dejar de sacar fotos.

- DEJA DE SACAR FOTOS, ES RIDÍCULO. - susurró Itachi, en tono fuerte y quitandole la cámara entre las manos a Riko.

- ¡No te estaba sacando fotos a ti! ¡Ahora devuélveme la cámara! - exclamó Riko, saltando para alcanzar a Itachi.

- Tú me estabas espiando~. - canturreó Itachi. - por eso no te pasare ninguna cámara.

- ¡No me subestimes! ¡Pasame la cámara! - gritó Riko, Itachi miró con su sharingan a Riko y de pronto ella cae a la alberca, por un genjutsu de Itachi.

- ¡aww! ¡No tuviste qué haberte caído en la alberca! - exclamó Itachi, dejando la cámara a un lado y cogiendo a Riko por la cabeza para qué no se ahogara. - Qué ridiculez...

Tras decir eso, Itachi sienta a Riko entre sus piernas, sin saber qué hacer.

- Qué hago... no despertara en 72 horas... qué hago... - de pronto una idea paso por su mente. - ¿y si escondo su cuerpo?... No, no, imposible... - De pronto la puerta se abre y se ve a Deidara en el umbral de la puerta, buscando a alguien.

Deidara e Itachi se miran fijamente, el rubio sorprendido pensando qué había interrumpido algo.

- ¡Lo siento! hm... ¿Itachi qué hace Riko en tus piernas? - preguntó Deidara, sorprendido.

- ¡Nada! - espetó Itachi. - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Has visto a Yuuki? hm - preguntó Deidara sin dejar de mirar a Riko, quien estaba empapada entera, con su pelo largo cubriendo su rostro.

- No, claro qué no. - respondió Itachi, incomodo. Deidara no lo escucho.

- Oye ¿no estará muerta? hm. - preguntó el rubio acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Vete antes de qué te lance el ''Amaterasu''! - grito Itachi fuera de sí.

- ¡Hm! ¡Ahora se cómo te pones sin tus pastillitas ''Besamestazona''! hm. - exclamó Deidara, corriendo apresuradamente fuera del baño.

Itachi suspira y a Riko. ¿qué iba hacer ahora?

Por mientras, en el patio, Keiko y Sasori están regando las plantas en silencio, cómo era de esperar. De pronto, Sasori por ''casualidad'' moja a Keiko.

- Ten cuidado. - espeta la pelinegra, entre cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Y si no quiero? - desafió el Akasuna, frunciendo su ceño.

- Ten cuidado y punto. - respondió ella.

- Qué miedo~ una chica me amenazó~... - dijo Sasori, bailoteando de manera extraña. Keiko al igual qué Sasori por ''casualidad'' roza un poco de agua por el marionetista. - ¡Oye, ten cuidado!

- ¿Y si no quiero? - desafió de la misma forma.

- Tendrás qué tener cuidado porque si no te convierto en marioneta humana. - respondió Sasori, con su tono cortante.

- Qué miedo~ - canturreo Keiko, sin ni si quiera inmutarse.

- ¿Quieres ver? - preguntó Sasori, acercándose de forma temible a Keiko.

- No quiero ver nada tuyo, después de todo nada es muy grande. - contestó Keiko, en segundo sentido. Los ojos de Sasori se abrieron completamente, su corazón palpito cada vez mas rápido.

- QUÉ TONTERÍA ¿ACASO ME LA HAS VISTO? - gritó Sasori, apretando sus nudillos.

- ¿De qué hablas? - cuestionó Keiko, en son de paz.

- ¡Cállate! - exclamó Sasori, mojando a Keiko, con mucha rabia.

Para la mala suerte de la líder de las chicas, su playera era blanca...

- ¡Ahh! - chilló la pelinegra, tapando su busto y mirando exasperada al pelirojo. El se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

- Soy Sasori ¿te queda claro, tetona? - concluyó el pelirojo, dándose media vuelta y retirándose. Las mejillas de Keiko no tardaron en sonrojarse, y sus ojos brillaban completamente, estaba muy enojada pero a la vez sorprendida.

- ¿Acaso me dijo tetona?

* * *

- ¡Mizu-chan! - exclamó Tobi, corriendo enérgicamente hacía Mizu. La rubia levanto su mirada y miró curiosa a Tobi.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Mizu, quien estaba con Zetsu.

- Necesito qué ayude a Tobi. - dijo Tobi, respirando dificultosamente, al parecer estaba buscando hace mucho tiempo a alguien.

- Si... pero ¿a qué?

- Tenemos qué sacar a Kisame-san del lavadero. - concluyó Tobi. - ¿Nos ayudaras Zetsu-san?

- Ya qué... - respondió el caníbal.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si Pain nos pilla? - preguntó Mizu, preocupada por su futuro.

- ¡Tenemos qué salvar a nuestro compañero! - exclamó Tobi, con pose de super héroe. Mizu y Zetsu se miran entre sí y luego de unos minutos asienten.

- ¡Yosh! - exclamó Mizu.

* * *

Minutos después, Tobi trataba de entrar por la pequeña ventana de atrás que daba al lavadero.

- ¿Por qué no entramos por la puerta principal? Estaba abierta. - apuntó Zetsu, quien estaba ya adentro con Mizu.

- Tobi dijo qué era para ser mas divertido. - explicó Mizu. Tobi al fin entra y ve qué Kisame está lavando la ropa, con un aura depresiva.

Curiosamente con barba a su al rededor,y sucio, cómo si hace mucho tiempo no hubiera salido nunca de un lugar.

- ¡Kisame-san! - exclamó Tobi, abrazando a Kisame.

- TOBI. - gritó Kisame, resiviendo el abrazo de Tobi. - NO SABES LO MAL QUÉ LO PASE... SENTÍA QUÉ EN CUALQUIER MINUTO ME IBA A MORIR... PASE HAMBRE, FRIO... PASE MUCHAS COSAS.

- ¡Deja de exagerar! - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

- ZETSU. - exclamó Kisame, abrazando al caníbal. - GRACIAS POR VENIR ACÁ CHICOS, LOS AMO CON MI CORAZÓN, POR ESOS SOIS MIS MEJORES AMIGOS.

- No fue nada, aun que tienes qué agradecerle a Tobi... - murmuró Mizu, rascándose la nuca con torpeza.

- MIZUKO. - exclamó Kisame abrazando a la rubia con fuerza. - TU FUISTE LA ÚNICA QUE SE PREOCUPO POR MI, TE QUIERO MUCHO, NO SABES LAS COSAS QUÉ PASE, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA.

Mizu rió, tratando de apartarse de Kisame.

- Sí, sí...

- ¡tenemos qué salir de acá antes de qué líder nos pille! - exclamó Zetsu.

- ¿Por la ventana oh por la puerta principal? - preguntó Mizu, queriendo irse por el camino mas fácil.

- Por la puerta principal. - concluyó Kisame.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Deidara corría apresuradamente detrás de Yuuki, estaba alcanzándola, si no fuera que la pequeña era bastante rápida.

- ¡No me vas a alcanzar, hasta qué me hagas tus bocas en mis manos! - exclamó Yuuki, sacando la lengua y mirando hacía atrás. Lo qué no sabía ella era qué justamente Kisame estaba en el pasillo con los demás.

- ¡Yuuki, hm! ¡Cuidado! - exclamó Deidara, preocupado por ella. La peliblanca se gira y ve qué está Kisame, junto con Mizu, Tobi y Zetsu.

- ¡Kyaaa!

¡Pum!

Al suelo, Mizu, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Zetsu y Yuuki.

En ese mismo momento, Itachi sale del baño, sin ni si quiera haberse bañado, con una toalla al rededor de su cintura, su pelo suelto y con el cuerpo de Riko siendo arrastrado.

Deidara, Yuuki, Zetsu, Tobi Kisame y Mizu miran a Itachi cómo si fuera el mismísimo diablo, Itachi de inmediato se da cuenta y nota qué ellos lo habían pillado, justo arrastrando un cuerpo -tal vez sin vida- de Riko.

- RIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. - exclamó Mizu, con lágrimas en sus ojos. - ASESINOOOO, ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ESO ES RIDÍCULO. ELLA ESTÁ EN UN GENJUTSU POR 72 HORAS. - gritó Itachi, desesperado.

- ASESINOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

- NOOOOO . - espetó Itachi, cayendo de rodillas y abrazando a Riko, mientras sollozaba.

- VIOLADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR. - exclamó Kisame.

- MALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, hm. - gritó Deidara.

- MAS MALO QUÉ YOOOOOO. - exclamó Zetsu, dominado por su parte oscura.

- TOBI TIENE MIEDOOOOOO. - sollozo Tobi, abrazando a Mizu con fuerza.

- Riko... - murmuró Yuuki, mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

- ¡QUÉ ES LO QUÉ OCURRE?! - exclamó Pain entrando a la escena con Konan. - POR QUÉ ESTA KISAME ACÁ.

- ¿Qué hace Itachi sin playera? - pregunta Konan, mirando a Itachi como si fuera algo para comer.

- ASESINO A RIKOOOOO. - exclamó Mizu, sollozando.

- LA VIOLOOOOO. - contestó Kisame, en el mismo tono.

- TOBI TIENE MIEDOOOO. - sollozo Tobi.

- No, Riko no está muerta. - espetó Pain. - Y tampoco la violo Kisame, pensé que eras amigo de Itachi.

- No me gusta qué maltraten a las mujeres. - se excusó el espadachín.

- No me importa... Y Tobi me da exactamente lo mismo si tienes miedo. - dijo Pain. - Itachi, ¿por qué lloras?

- No estoy llorando, lo qué pasa es que estoy tratando de revertir el genjutsu. - respondió Itachi.

- Qué bueno, no me interesa... - Pain llega a una gran conclusión. - Se han portado muy mal hoy. Para empezar contigo Kisame.

- YO NO ICE NADA, FUERON ELLOS LO QUE QUISIERON LIBERARME. - gritó el espadachín, apuntando a los chicos.

- ¡Nada qué ver! - exclamó Zetsu.

- ¡Kisame, cállate! - espetó Mizu.

- Cállate tú. - dijo Pain. - Lo segundo es el estúpido genjutsu que Itachi le puso a Riko ¿qué ocurrió?

- Ella me estaba espiando en el baño. - dijo Itachi. - Se que soy muy guapo, pero algunas veces es estresante.

- No seas egocéntrico. - espetó el líder. - Lo tercero es... ¿por qué Deidara está arriba de Yuuki?

Yuuki y Deidara se miran entre sí, y en menos de un segundo se separan haciendo cómo si tuviera ganas de vomitar.

- ¡Recupere mi bolsa! hm. - exclamó Deidara, abrazando su querida bolsa.

- ¡Grr! - gruño Yuuki, apretando sus nudillos en su pecho. - ¡Estaba tan cerca! ¡Tan cercaaa!

De pronto, Riko se levanta mirando hacía todas partes, se da cuenta qué Itachi esta teniéndola, cómo si ella se hubiera caído.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó la peliverde. - ¡¿Y mi cámara?!

- Tú también Riko. - dijo Pain, apuntando a la peliverde.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Estas castigada. - concluyó Pain.

- ¿EH?

* * *

¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué tal, que tal? jahaha, bueno espero que les haya gustado púes, y que lo hayan disfrutado. En este capítulo ice algunas travesuras y para mi parecer la mas chistosa fue la de Orochimaru con Saku XDDDDD son unos loquillos. Bueno, lo que les puedo adelantar del otro capítulo es que habran competencias, vendran otros personajes -temporales- que marcaran de por vida sus vidas

Okno.

Uno de los personajes importantes qué saldrán el otro capítulo será como:

Kabuto y Sasuke.

Si es que todo va bien nos vemos en unos días más. Las quiero mucho.

¡Reviews! Plzz. Es gratis ;)


	5. PRUEBA DE VALOR

CAPÍTULO 4. ''PRUEBA DE VALOR''

Era una mañana muy tranquila, los pajaritos cantaban dulcemente, la única persona que estaba afuera era Mizuko, limpiando quién-sabe-que. Eran las 6 am.

- ¡AY DIOH MIOH LUIH MARIOH!

Una avalancha de agua recorrió por el delgado pequeño de la rubia, dejándola completamente empapada, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y obviamente su ropa intima se podía ver casi perfectamente.

Al escuchar ese ruido, los primeros en salir hacía afuera, fueron Tobi, Deidara, Pain y Kisame, los cuales estaban completamente asustados.

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? - exclamó el líder, mirando hacía todas partes, buscando lo que se había roto o se había caído. De repente, los ojos de Deidara muestran un brillo casi anormal, dejando anonadado al rubio.

- Arte... - musitó, de forma dramática.

Mizuko, tratando de capturar a un gatito, cual estaba en el tejado del jardín, había derramado unas plantas de agua, dejando todo empapado.

- ¡¿MIZU-CHAN, ESTAS BIEN?! - cuestionó Tobi, prestando su capa a la chica, al ver que estaba completamente tiritando.

- G-gracias Tobi... - dijo la rubia, tartamudeando gracias al frió.

- ¡SI SIGUES ASÍ MIZUKO ME DARÁ UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN! - grito Kisame, llevando su mano hacía su pecho, como siempre dramatizando.

- ¿Y que era lo que estabas buscando, hum? - preguntó Deidara, mirando hacía todas partes.

- Recién había un gatito ahí. - indicó Mizuko, apuntando hacía el tejado.- Pero se fue... tal vez por el susto.

- ¿¡Cómo te puedes preocupar por un gato?! ¡Odio los gatos! - exclamó Kisame, haciendo una mueca hacía un lado.

- ¡A mi me gusta!

- ¡Lo que sea!

- Cállense los dos, parecen niños pequeños, contagiados por la pre-adolescencia. - espetó Pain, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué es pre-adolescencia, hum? - preguntó cierta persona...

Tobi, Pain, Mizuko, Kisame y Sasori, se golpean con fuerza en su frente. Luego de que Tobi nuevamente le diera unas pequeñas (grandes) explicaciones a Deidara, vuelven a lo de recién.

- ¿Y donde se supone que está ese gato? Lo quiero asesinar, porque por su culpa se callo una planta del estúpido de Zetsu. - dijo Pain, algo irritado.

- ¡ES VERDAD, ES VERDAD! ¡APUESTO QUE ZETSU ESTARA MUY ENOJADO DESPUÉS! - exclamó nuevamente Kisame, llevando sus manos hacía su cara y apretando sus dientes.

- ¡Kisame-senpai, deje de dramatizar por favor! - espetó Tobi, un poco alterado por la situación.

Todos miran sorprendidos al enmascarado, temiendo de el, incluso Pain.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tobi? - preguntó Mizuko, mirando fijamente al portador del sharingan. De pronto, los ojo de Tobi se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas, cada vez mas.

- ¡TOBI QUERÍA VER AL GATITO-CHAN! - sollozó el,mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las faldas de la rubia.

- ¿Qué está pasando acá? - preguntó Kakuzu, saliendo de-quién-sabe-donde.

- ¿¡Y TÚ A QUE HORA LLEGASTE, HUM?! - exclamó Deidara, asustado por la reciente llegada del tesorero.

- Eso no importa. Saku dice que vayan adentro por favor. - anunció el.

- O.K. Chicos, vayamos adentro a ver que quieren esas niñas estúpidas. Kakuzu, limpia todo esto. - indicó Pain.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿¡POR QUÉ?!

- El que llega último es que el... es el que... - al no saber que decir, Pain se altera. - ¡SOLO HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO!

- ¡ES INJUSTO!

- ¡Wuahahaha! - rio con fuerza Deidara, apuntando bruscamente al oriundo de la cascada. - Te compadezco Kakuzu, hum.

Minutos después todos (menos Kakuzu) se encontraban en el interior de la cabaña de las chicas. Saku esta en un podium, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera orgullosa de algo o alguien.

- Eh preparado un discurso, espero que me escuchen, jodidos idiotas. - dijo Saku, nerviosa. - HOY SE HARÁ UNA PRUEBA DE VALOR, HOMBRES VERSUS MUJERES. EL OBJETIVO DE ESTO ES TENER UN DÍA SIN ABURRIMIENTO Y SALIR DE LA RUTINA. TENDREMOS QUE CORRER DESDE UN LADO DE LA MONTAÑA, HASTA EL OTRO, BUSCANDO 6 VAYAS CADA GRUPO, LOS CUALES ESTARAN REPARTIDOS DE 6 PERSONAS. REPITO: HOMBRES VERSUS MUJERES.

Los hombres del grupo se miran confundidos, por la reciente lectura de la pequeña peliroja.

- ¿Hombres contra mujeres? - preguntó Orochimaru.

- Sí. Serán 6 hombres versus 6 mujeres. - explicó Yuuki. - Aun que lamentablemente no podrás participar, Orochimaru... no sabemos bien tu sexualidad.

Los ojos de Orochimaru se abren completamente y luego de 5 segundos se va corriendo, sollozando a todo pulmón. Ahora los únicos que no estaba ahí eran el y Kakuzu.

- Pobre senil... - murmuró Riko, con una mueca en su cara.

- Se dice ''SANNIN'' - corrigió Deidara, alzando un dedo hacía arriba.

- ¡WOW! ¡Deidara-senpai aprendió de mis clases! - exclamó Tobi, aplaudiendo energicamente.

- Joder... ¿y quienes serán los putos que competirán? - preguntó Hidan.

- Itachi, Pain, Zetsu, Deidara, Tobi y Sasori. Pero menos tú. - respondió Saku.

- ¡YO NO QUIERO PARTICIPAR! - exclamó Zetsu, dominando por su parte oscura.

- ¡Entonces lo hará Hidan! - exclamó Riko. Saku, mira fijamente a Riko, con una gran gota de sudor en su frente.

- ¡O.K.! ¡Joder, como amo hacer educación física! - exclamó el albino, estirando sus brazos.

- Entonces lo que quieren decir es que nosotros gastaremos nuestra energía solamente para salir de la rutina y no aburrirnos... - empezó a decir Pain. - ¿Y qué ganaría yo?

- Sólo participa, Pain. - prorrumpió Konan, mirándole fulminadamente. Pain traga saliva y luego asiente rápidamente, como asustado.

Media hora después, todos estaban en el principio de una gran montaña hacía arriba, preparados con sus respectivos trajes y bandadas. Las mujeres (Konan, Yuuki, Riko, Saku, Keiko y Mizuko) estaban vestidas de trage morados y bandas moradas. Los chicos (Hidan, Deidara, Pain, Sasori, Itachi y Tobi) estaban vestidos de rojo.

Los primeros en correr eran Konan y Pain. La chica estaba muy concentrada en la gran competencia, en cambio el líder estaba mas atento en la peliazul que en el propio.

- ¡Wow, es primera vez que veo a Konan tan destapada! - exclamó Hidan, con sus ojos brillando por la belleza.

- ¿Qué dices, bestia del demonio? - espetó Pain, con los ojos hechos llamas y un aura asesina saliendo de el.

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Pero Itachi-san se ve muy bien! - gritó Orochimaru, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Itachi hace una mueca de horror y se esconde detrás de Kisame.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MALO, MALO, MALO! - gritó Kisame, cómo siempre defendiendo a su compañero.

Zetsu se pone entre medio de Konan y Pain, para dar la partida de la competencia. La chica entre cierra sus ojos y se pone en posición de partida, Pain en cambio la mira fijamente, embobado.

- Si Pain sigue mirándola así, perdera. - anunció Keiko, fundiendo su ceño.

- Es que Konan es muy guapa... - murmuró Riko, con algo de envidia, viendo los atributos físicos de la peliazul.

- ¡Cállense, ya empezará la prueba! ¡Estoy nervioso! - exclamó Kisame, dejando de lado a Itachi y sentándose en el césped.

- Esto no es muy difícil, Konan... - dijo Keiko, alejando por el lado a la kunoichi. - Solamente hay que conseguir esas estúpidas bandas. Si llegas antes que Pain, por favor, trata de botar todas las bandas de los chicos para que así pierdan y no puedan volver nunca mas.

- Eres muy mala, Yuuki. - dijo Konan, un poco asustada. La chica desvía su mirada a la azabache, viendo un aura oscura saliendo de ella.

Keiko extiende sus brazos, sonriendo malditamente, su voz cambia rotundamente.

- Todo sea por la fuerza de las chicas.

- ¡CÁLLENSE, TONTOS! - exclamó Zetsu. Keiko sonríe y se va a su posición, dejando sola a Konan. - ¡PAIN, NO TE DISTRAIGAS!

Pain mira de reojo al caníbal.

- Ay, lo siento, queridisimo y amadísimo líder, pero ya vamos a empezar la competencia.

- Ok, solo di y yo correre lo mas lento posible para dar ventaja a Konan. - anunció el pelinaranjo.

- Se supone que debes correr para ganar, hum... - susurró Deidara, con una gran gota de sudor en su sien.

Kakuzu toca el tambor varias veces, poniendo tensión en el perímetro. Zetsu pega un grito, dando empezada la competencia de valor.

- ¡Con cuidado- pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Pain (el cual no se había abrochado sus zapatillas) se callo de cara al piso. Levanta su mirada y ni la silueta de sombra ve, ya que la chica había salido disparada.

- ¡PAIN-SAMA! - exclamó Tobi, ayudándolo a pararse.

Después de eso, el líder se hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que supuestamente iba a dar ventaja a su noviesita.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS...

Konan estaba apunto de llegar al lugar de las bandadas, cuando escucha por lo lejos varios pasos. Mirá hacía atrás y ve que Pain viene corriendo apresuradamente, llevando todo con su paso.

- ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡TENDRÉ QUE SER MAS RÁPIDA QUE EL! - exclamó la kunoichi, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. coge una banda morada y se devuelve, pasando por el lado de Pain.

- ¡Konan, te alcanzare! - anunció Pain.

Minutos después, Konan llega hacía el lugar de partida dejando la banda en el lugar de las mujeres, muy agitada. Detrás de ella venía Pain. La otra pareja en competir era Tobi y Riko.

La peliverde sale a toda velocidad (considerando que la chica no era muy rápida)

Metros después se cansa y empieza con trote suave... Pain llega al lugar, golpea la palma de Tobi y este sale corriendo apresudaramente, pasando de vista a Riko.

- ¡KYAAAAA! - exclamaba el enmascarado. Minutos después...

El buen chico llega al lugar de las bandas, coge una y sale disparado hacía el lugar de partida, encontrándose con Riko a mitad del camino.

- ¡APURATE, RIKO! - exclamó Saku, nerviosa.

Tras gritar eso, un sentimiento de compañerismo nace en el corazón de la peliverde, haciendo que chakra brotara por sus poros y de un momento a otro empieza a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Coge su banda morada y vuelve al lugar de partida, sin ni si quiera agitarse y casi alcanzando a Tobi (antes tenían una distancia de algo de 100 metros)

Sasori era el próximo en partir.

- Danna, por favor no te esfuerzes mucho, hum... - dijo Deidara, preocupado por la salud del pelirojo.

Tobi golpea con fuerza la palma de Sasori. Este parte con toda velocidad. Riko llega al lugar de partida, golpeando la palma a Keiko la cual era la otra en salir.

- ¡TE LO DEJO TODO EN TUS MANOS! - gritó la peliverde, cayendo rendida al piso.

Keiko entre cierra sus ojos y corre a toda velocidad. Es que la chica era la mas rápida de todas ahí, por lo que fácilmente alcanza a Sasori, solo con una diferencia de unos cuantos metros.

Sasori mira hacía atrás y ve que la azabache viene corriendo, moviendo sus pechos de haya para acá.

DOING, DOING, DOING... pensó el.

- ¡Mira hacía el frente, idiota! - exclamó ella, pasando a Sasori considerablemente.

- ¡No es posible! - gritó Sasori.

Keiko llega al lugar de las bandas y coge una. Luego va hacía las bandas de los hombres y bota todas las que estaban ahí. Sasori tiene un tic en su ceja izquierda.

- ¿¡QUÉ HACES MOCOSA?! ESO ES TRAMPA.

- Eso es ser inteligente. - corrigió la chica, volviendo al lugar de partida. Choca palmas con Saku y está corre de inmediato.

Sasori llega al lugar de partida y ve que Deidara está en posición de partida, mirando hacía abajo.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo? - pensó el pelirojo, sin dejar de correr, pero trotando mas lento.

Sasori tiene que agacharse un tanto y chocar palmas con Deidara, el cual salta y con un impulso empieza a rotar por el piso hasta nuevamente caer de pie y trotar lentamente.

- ¿QUÉ HACES? ES RIDÍCULO. - exclamó Itachi, nerviosisimo. Saca sus pastillas ''Besamestazona'' y toma algunas, ya que el era el próximo a salir.

Saku coge una banda y se encuentra a Deidara a mitad de camino. La chica levanta sus dos dedos del medio, con un gesto bastante poco femenino de su parte.

Deidara sigue con su fantástica táctica (sarcasmo), mientras tanto Saku golpea palmas con Yuuki, la cual corre rápidamente. Por fin Deidara llega, choca palmas con Itachi y el portador Uchiha sale disparado, alcanzando fácilmente a Yuuki.

- ¡QUÉ RÁPIDO! - exclamó Riko, sacando fotos sin parar.

Itachi pasa a Yuuki, a pesar de que en verdad ella era muy rápida. Coge una banda y se devuelve con la misma velocidad, si no más, y golpea la palma de Hidan.

- ¡ENCARGAMELO A MI, PUTO EMO! - exclamó el albino, corriendo rápidamente. Yuuki llega y golpea la mano a Mizuko.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó Yuuki, al ver que la rubia estaba con un aspecto extraño, en comparación a las otras personas.

Estaba mucho más pálida que lo normal, sus ojos estaba adormilados y rojos, y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. De pronto, Hidan deja de correr para quedarse mirando hacía atrás y se da cuenta que Mizuko de un momento a otro está en los brazos de Yuuki, desmayada.

UN POQUITO MAS...

Todos (menos Mizuko, Yuuki y Keiko, las cuales estaban cuidando de la rubia) estaban en la cabaña de las chicas, en el living, preocupados por la salud de su compañera.

- Ahora que recuerdo, Mizuko esta mañana no se había cambiado de ropa cuando se empapó... ¿Será que se ha resfriado? - preguntó Kisame, preocupado.

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡No quiero que le pase nada malo a Mizu-chan! - sollozaba Tobi, en los brazos de Deidara.

- Se sanara, hum...

- Eso espero, aun que nos deben la revancha. - dijo Saku, sonriendo fingidamente de lado.

* * *

Ufff, ah pasado algún tiempesito, espero que me perdonen. Bueno, en realidad han pasado muchas cosas, eh tenido muchos problemas y púes como ustedes no me conocen y no se porque tengo la maldita confianza en decirles, púes...

Tengo problemas alimenticios, creo que muchas chicas los tienen, es por eso que mi mente no tenía mucho tiempo ni espacio para preocuparme en esto, y la inspiración no me daba mucho. Es por eso que le pido miles de disculpas, de ahora en adelante estaré muy pendiente del fic y sus reviews.

**Lexia: **¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Te extrañaba leerte.

**Holy van: **Este es el reviews mas largo que me han dejado en mi puta vida xD. ¡Enserio muchas gracias por tomar tu tiempo en comentar mi fic! lo aprecio demasiado a pesar de que este capítulo no es muuuuuuuy largo :3 ¡Me esforzare mucho mas!

**yolandachiku: **Uff, por fin llegue, así que espero verte en este conti.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata: **¡Holitooos! Hahah, bienvenida.

**Anonima-traumada: **Cada vez que veo tu nombre me traumo cada vez mas. En todo caso, tus locas ideas las pondré un poco mas adelante.

¡Gracias, y no se vayan sin comentar


End file.
